


Tales of a fire Dragon

by Kript



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kript/pseuds/Kript
Summary: A collection of lemon one-shots involving Natsu and the girls of Fairy Tail. Summary for each respective story inside. Current chapter: Natsu x Erza





	1. Sex and Education

**Pairing: Natsu x Erza**

**Summary:** After Lucy's complaints about a 'lack of boundaries' with Natsu, Erza decides to rehabilitate and reeducate him. Unfortunately, the old method of 'fear and pain' doesn't seem to work anymore, so she switches things up and tries a completely different method. This proves to be very effective, and both get way more out of it than they expected. (Idea by Lizardon888X)

* * *

It was a rather peaceful and quite morning in Fairy Tail. Erza was sat her usual table, enjoying her favourite treat like she normally did. She was in a state of pure bliss. Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. Her state of bliss was interrupted by her busty blonde guildmate. "I need your help Erza." Lucy requested. Erza was unsurprisingly annoyed that her peace was interrupted.

She turned to face her blonde friend, before seeing the distressed look on her face. This caught the attention of the knight. "What's the matter, Lucy?" Erza questioned. There seemed something weighing on holder mage's mind. Being the friend that she was, Erza was more than willing to offer her assistance.

Lucy spoke up, but Erza was no longer listening to her. Her attention was directed towards the latest brawl that had just broken out. Much to no one's surprise, the two instigators were Natsu and Gray. The redhead wasn't sure why the two were fighting, but she was certain it was something stupid or petty.

Lucy continued to talk, unaware of Erza's change in interest. She only stopped talking when Natsu came barreling towards her and landed on top of the unsuspecting blonde. "Yo Luce." Natsu greeted, completely oblivious to his friend's discomfort. However, he wasn't oblivious to the wonderfully soft feeling in his hands, so he didn't hesitate to give the source a squeeze. _'Did they get bigger again?'_ He wondered.

"See Erza, this is what I'm talking about." Lucy squealed as a massive blush covered her face. Erza examined the situation, it was nothing she hadn't seen before. Natsu was on top of the blonde, grabbing onto and squeezing her plentiful breasts. "Don't just stand there, do something." She pleaded, turning a darker shade of red.

The Queen of the Fairies put her hand on her chin. "What exactly is the problem here?" Erza asked. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and Lucy freaked out even more. Not wanting to be on one of the blonde's signatures 'Lucy Kicks', Natsu got off the blonde being heading off. Lucy pouted at the redhead. "Oh, I see, you're tired of the brawls, thank you for bringing this concern to me, I'll make sure to deal with them." The knight said.

"No! That's not the problem, it's the lack of boundaries, and I swear he's doing it on purpose at this point." Lucy corrected. She wasn't sure why she didn't expect such a nonchalant reaction. This was the same person who would constantly offer to bathe with her two male teammates and often wore skimpy outfits into battle. Lucy let out a distraught huff, making the redhead feel a strong pang of guilt.

"Sorry for losing track of our conversation, but please, tell me your problem and I will do everything in my power to solve it." Erza proclaimed. Lucy could practically feel the conviction coming from the woman. Now knowing that she could count on her scarlet haired companion, she started explaining her situation to Erza. The redhead visibly struggled to understand her friend's plight at first, due to her appreciation for skinship, but as the blonde went on, she eventually came to understand. "I see, I'll make sure he gets the message loud and clear." The Queen of the Faries said before cracking her knuckles.

"No, that never works... Can't you try another, less violent approach." Lucy rejected. She knew first hand that attacking and scream at the Dragon Slayer was well and truly a waste of time and it would only annoy and frustrate the redhead.

"Why don't you teach him like when you two were kids, that worked very well before." Mirajane chimed in. She had been watching the blondes ordeal since it started a few weeks ago. The former S-class mage was a little offended that Lucy hadn't come to her for advice, but she was happy to help regardless.

"You know, that sounds like a great idea, would you mind Erza?" Lucy asked, giving the knight puppy dog eyes. Erza didn't really need much convincing, she had been thinking about teaching the Dragon Slayer about the opposite sex for quite a while, and this was the perfect excuse.

"Of course I will, but I need to do some reading... I'm not exactly an expert with this sort of stuff." Erza admitted with a blush before getting up. Lucy shot Mirajane a confused look.

"Something tells me we might not be on the same page." Lucy deduced. The blonde wasn't wrong, there was a very real possibility that Erza had greatly misunderstood the situation. However, that might not be a bad thing since Natsu learning something about women was a lot better than him remaining so ignorant.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm sure things will work out great." The white haired barkeep reassured. Lucy found some comfort in the woman's words and just hoped for the best.

**~Later that week~**

It was another bright day in the Fairy Tail. Mirajane was serving the members of the guild, Cana was drinking, Happy was eating fish and Natsu and Gray were both fighting. Erza finally returned to the guild after taking a few days to prepare herself. She spotted her target and marched towards him with a strong aura of authority and purpose surrounding her.

Not being as dumb as most suspected, Natsu stopped fighting his rival and faced the redhead. He shivered when he saw the stern look on Erza's face. She wanted something and it looked like nothing was going to stop her from getting it. "Hello, Erza... What do you want?" Natsu asked.

"Come with me, we need to do something very important." Erza ordered. Unsure if he was supposed to be terrified or excited, Natsu just nodded at the woman. He could be going on an exciting job or he could be getting punished for just about anything. In his state of panic, he failed to notice the faint blush on Erza's face. "Good choice, we have a lot of work to do." She said, worrying the pinkette even more.

**~East Forest~**

Natsu now found himself seated in a secluded clearing, it what could be described as an outdoor classroom. This was all very reminiscent of when Erza taught him during their childhood, but not everything was the same. While the chalkboard and large stacks of books had made a return, things were very different. The knight now had her own desk, he had a large table and chair, but the biggest difference was his teacher.

Erza had forgone wearing her regular set of armour and opted to dress for the role. She wore a white button-up blouse, which had the first few buttons missing. This gave Natsu an unobscured view of her cleavage, he was even treated to a small glimpse of the black and red lacy bra restraining her ample assets. She also wore a tight black miniskirt, that with a pair of red heels, made her large heart-shaped butt look even better. The scarlet haired woman's long luscious legs were covered by black pantyhose. She kept her hair in a low bun with a pair of bangs cascading on each side and framing her face. The woman's look was completed her look with a pair of thinly framed glasses that gave her a much more mature look.

Even someone like as fortified as Natsu struggled to keep his eyes away from the woman. "Now, are you ready to start our lesson?" Erza asked, sitting cross-legged on her desk. The woman didn't speak in her usual stern and authoritative tone. Instead, she spoke in a lower, more inviting tone, Natsu quite liked this. _'I thought this was all a little much, but it seems to be working, those books Mirajane gave me seem to be effective.'_ She told herself before getting off the desk.

She walked over to the board, swaying her hips more than usual and making her large firm ass look even better. _'Damn that feeling is back.'_ Natsu thought as an uncontrollable urge began to rise. He wasn't sure where it had come from, but it had become a reoccurring problem for the teen. This had made it infinitely harder for him to concentrate whenever he had taken on a mission with the redhead. _'Just concentrate Natsu, at least you'll have something to think about later.'_ He told himself. He shook his head, allowing to focus and ask a very important question. "What am I doing here anyway, you already taught me how to read and write?"

Erza simply smiled before pulling out a piece of chalk and writing on the board. "I'm going to teach you about the feelings you've been having lately, they seem to not only affecting you but also your relationships with your guildmates." Erza explained. Wanting to solve his problem, he became more attentive.

"If you think you can help, I'm willing to listen Erza." Natsu replied, making a smile appear on the woman's face.

"Good, but before we really start, you will only refer to me as one of the following: Ms Scarelt, Erza-sensei or Scarlet-sensei. I personally prefer the second one." Erza stated. She hoped the pinkette played along, from what she had read, the way the teacher was addressed was very important to the student's education.

"I guess I'm calling you Erza-sensei then." Natsu answered. Happy with the Dragon Slayer's compliance, she began to their lesson. Much to the bane of Natsu's concentration, Erza's skirt started to ride up a little when she went back to the board. This was very bad since the skirt was already tiny, to begin with, so he got a glimpse of her tightly packed away ass. _'Is she doing this on purpose?'_ He wondered, trying and failing to avert his eyes.

Luckily, Erza eventually felt the light draft and adjusted her skirt. _'Maybe this skirt was a little short... No, this is what the books said to do.'_ Erza reminded herself. Her face quickly turned to the shade of her hair when she remembered what she would eventually have to do according to the books. However, she was Titania and she never went back on her word and she had done too much preparation to turn back now. She steeled her nerves and started mentally preparing herself.

**~Later~**

It had been quite a while since the two had started their lesson. Unsurprisingly, both mages had gotten fairly hot and bothered as the lesson went on. Natsu hadn't been able to stop staring at the woman for many reasons. One of them being that every time she went to write something on the board, he would see her amazing ass and every time she told him to write something, her cleavage would be in full view. In all honestly, he hadn't been able to learn much.

Erza was not fairing much better, Natsu's gaze was having a very strong effect on her. _'He looks like he's going jump up and ravage me... Dear Mavis, why hasn't he done it already... Dammit, Erza, concentrate, it's time for the last stage.'_ Erza told herself as she leant over and handed Natsu a piece of paper. This gave Natsu a perfect view of her breasts, making his gaze even more intense. "Please write down the names of the first five female guildmates that come to your mind." She instructed.

Natsu started writing, but he once again found himself distracted when he saw Erza sitting cross-legged on the table once more. Even though it had become somewhat of a common sight, it hadn't lost effect, especially when she would switch which leg was crossed, flashing her panties every so often. _'She's got to be doing this on purpose.'_ Natsu thought. The short answer was yes, the scarlet haired temptress was doing everything aside from stripping and smothering him in her boobs to get the pinkette going. After a couple of seconds, Erza began to approach him, so he quickly wrote down the last name.

The red haired teacher took the paper before she sat on Natsu's desk. "Move your chair back a little." Erza instructed. Still helplessly under captivated by the redhead, Natsu did as he was told. The pinkette was treated to a nearly unobstructed view of his friend's panties for a couple of seconds. The beauty had to calm herself when she saw the look of lust and want on the pinkette's face. _'There it is again, has he always looked at me like that?'_ She wondered before crossing her legs once more. Curious to see the full effect she was having on the hormonal teen, she looked down and noticed the very large bulge. "Oh, my." The knight gasped. As the woman said this, an unfamiliar, but lovely scent invaded the Dragon Slayer's nose.

"What's wrong Ezra-sensei?" Natsu asked. Erza just looked at him with big curious eyes and ignored the question. The longer the older woman looked at him, the strong the inviting scent got, which made more blood rush south. The knight watched as her childhood friend struggled to keep himself from getting to full mast. "Don't you have something to teach me, Erza-sensei?" He asked, snapping the sword mage out of her state. To the detriment of his sanity, he the scent didn't stop, it only got strong.

"Sorry about that, our next lesson will be fantasies and sexual relief." Ezra said after readjusting her glasses. This was the most important lesson in Erza's mind, so she was going to pull out all the stops. As she looked down at the paper, she flicked off her heels. As she read down, she was surprised that the fire mage had actually written down five girls, there were some she expected, there were also some that really surprised her, but the last one made her feel a little embarrassed. Realising she still had a very important role to play, she regained her composure. "Now, do you know why I got you to write these names down?" She quizzed as she ran her leg thinly covered foot on Natsu's thigh.

"Ummm... No, I don't know why you made me do it." Natsu replied with a stutter. The urge was back and even stronger than ever. Erza could see and feel this, and her foot moved closer to her student's member. The Dragon Slayer attempted to move.

"Stay seated, our class isn't over." Erza ordered, calming Natsu down a little. In an effort to pacify the pinkette more, she leant forward, once again giving him a good view of her bust. This proved effective as she was now able to get much closer now. "Now, have you ever fantasised about any of these girls when you... pleasured yourself?" She asked, her low sultry tone making a return.

Natsu face exploded into a massive blush. "Of course I haven't!" Natsu denied as he vigorously shook his head.

"Oh really?" Erza questioned as her foot brushed over the bulge in Natsu's pants. The woman began to rub the area, causing the teen's cock to swell even more and make it generate even more heat. She was surprised that his pant's hadn't ripped open from the sheer size or burnt off. "I feel like you're lying to me Natsu, this thing over here tells me a completely different story." She continued before adding her other foot into the equation. Instead of using it to entertain his hardening cock, she used it to pull his pants down, allowing it sweet freedom. "W-w-wow." The beauty stuttered.

Natsu's blush deepened when he saw the wide eyed stare. Despite her act, it was still Erza's first time seeing a man's erection, and she needed a few moments to process the size. _'It's even bigger than it was in his pants, it's so thick and long, the books didn't warn me about this.'_ Erza thought as she attempted to calm herself. Luckily for her, Natsu didn't notice her current state due to his own embarrassment. She used this her advantage and calmed herself. She pressed the man's behemoth of a cock against his stomach and slowly started rubbing the soft sole of her foot against it. "Now Natsu, are you ready to tell me the truth, or are you going to keep lying to me?"

"I'm not lying..." Natsu claimed before a small grunt escaped his mouth. Erza just smirked and continued to rub his manhood with her foot. The pinkette had never expected something like this to feel so good. The soft nylon combined with the feeling of her even softer feet were slowly driving him crazy.

"So you're going to be like that? at least tell me this, how does it feel?" Erza asked, pushing a little harder and focusing on the sensitive tip of the man's cock. She was used to feeling power over the slightly younger man, but this kind of power was different. This power excited her, it excited her more than she would ever admit, but this excitement helped her get into character even more. "Come on Natsu, tell your Sensei that you like feeling her feet on that cock of yours." She teased with a lick of her lips.

Not wanting Erza to win, Natsu did his best to resist the building pleasure. "No, it doesn't... feel good." Natsu lied. Erza was not a fool and she saw right passed his terrible lie, and she became a little more enthusiastic.

"Don't give me that Natsu... You know, I can make this feel even better." Erza claimed as her toes began to dance around the man's tip and moistening her pantyhose with Dragon Slayer's pre-cum. Natsu gritted his teeth at this claim. He was already struggling with the woman's current efforts, and the fact she was holding back was almost too much. "Just tell me Natsu, do your sensei's feet feel good?"

"No, it do-" The prideful Dragon Slayer started.

"Uh uh, no lying, I thought we already we through this." The knight interrupted increasing the speed of her feet just a little more. Much to the delight of the redhead, Natsu let out a small moan, which she found especially cute since he was doing his best to maintain a strong look. "This is quite a shame, not only are you extremely sexually frustrated, you've developed a bad habit of lying." She said, continuing to run her foot along her teammate's throbbing cock.

She eventually broke her very resilient target down and he decided to finally come clean. Seeing this, she asked one more time. "Now Natsu, tell me, do my feet feel good?" Erza asked, feeling more powerful than ever. The fire mage found no point in lying.

"Y-yes, it feels good Erza-sensei." Natsu finally admitted. Deciding to reward the man's honestly, she sandwiched his cock between the soft soles of her feet, rubbing up and down at a slow but steady pace. As she expected, the teen let out a moan, which further bolstered her pride. She decided to use Natsu's newfound honesty to her advantage.

"So it feels better than when you use your hands?" Erza quizzed, not breaking contact with the teen's lust-hazed eyes. The answer was obvious, but she wanted to hear the man say it.

"Yeah, it's way better." Natsu admitted, without a second of hesitation. While it was crushing his pride, it was worth it just so he could enjoy the woman's incredible touch more.

"For us to continue our lesson, I'm going to need you to close your eyes." Erza instructed. Not in a position to say no, he nodded and shut his eyes. Erza increased the speed of her feet a little as a reward for his quick compliance. She looked at the list and picked one of the names. "Tell me what you'd do to Lucy's body?" She asked, managing to mask her own embarrassment.

"I want to play with those boobs, they're so big and bouncy." Natsu shamelessly admitted. Though she was his friend and trusted teammate, he couldn't deny that she had one hell of a rack. So he really didn't mind the recent incidents since it allowed him more contact with them. To him, they were happy accidents, very happy accidents. "They're also super soft." He continued.

"I bet you want to pin her down and slid that massive cock of yours between them, don't you?" Erza asked, wanting to hear more. Natsu continued, he talked about what he'd do to blonde. The knight was honestly a little jealous hearing the unspeakable things he wanted to do to his friend. However, that jealously was outdone by her arousal, which was quickly getting out of hand. She wanted the pinkette to confess more of his sexual fantasies and she picked another name on the list. "What about Cana? Tell me how Cana drives you crazy?"

"She's always walking around in that bikini top, it's like she's teasing me with it, you don't understand how many times that thing almost came off." Natsu started, his cock getting harder at the thought of the drunk's top falling and her breasts being out for the world to see. His imagination didn't stop there, as he imagined the cute and embarrassed expression that would appear when she tried to cover herself.

"You're such a naughty boy Natsu. You just want to burn it off yourself and grab a big handful, right?" Erza suggested, moving her feet even faster. She was a little surprised to find out about this side of her friend, but now that she'd seen it, she wanted to bring it out. She moved to next girl, who she was shocked to see on the list. "What about Juvia, my perverted student?"

"Her ass, it's got to be the biggest one in the guild, and she always looks amazing in swimsuits." Natsu grunted, struggling not to blow his load on the spot. The bluenette was just that little more attractive due to how unobtainable the water mage was. But if ever got to do what he wanted to do with her booty, he would never be able to look her in eyes again. "Crap, I'm gonna cum soon." He announced.

Unfortunately for Natsu, Erza wasn't ready for him yet. There were still two names and one was very important to her. The beauty then realised how vigorous her feet had been moving and she slowed down, allowing Natsu to calm down enough to prevent a climax. Making up her mind on her to progress Erza discarded the list. She prepared spoke up once again while maintaining a much more gentle pace. "Open your eyes, the last girl really got my interest."

Natsu quickly remembered who he wrote last, and he would have been a blushing mess if he hadn't just admitted to wanting to bang several of his guildmates for the past few minutes. The Dragon Slayer tapped into every last bit of bravery he had so he could continue. "Yeah, that's the one I think about most." Natsu confessed, making a strong healthy blush appear on Erza's face. She started moving her feet faster once again.

"Really now, what kind of things do you want to do to her?" Erza asked, her calm facade quickly breaking away. While she had come to terms with the fact her childhood friend had a very lustful side to him, she was struggling with the fact that most of his lust was directed towards her.

Feeling a chance to turn the tables on the woman, he decided to use it. "The thing is, I don't think she'd let me do half the stuff I want to." Natsu said, gaining even more attention from the woman.

"Hmmm, she might be more willing than you think." Erza encouraged. The pinkette caught yet another waft of the strong alluring scent when she said, which nearly sent him into a frenzy. "In fact, I'll do my best to help you once you cum for me." The beauty proposed, applying just a little more pressure and speed. Natsu let out another moan as his climax began to approach once again. Erza brought her skill up to a whole new level and it was only a matter of moments before her partner's cock felt as if it was ready to burst.

"Ah Erza!" Natsu grunted seconds before his release. The redhead smirked as Natsu's hot sticky seed shot out and covered her pantyhose. Despite being surprised by how much there was, she kept fairly calm. Well, that was until a bit of it splashed onto her face. Natsu didn't notice the surprised look on Erza's face since he was still too busy cumming harder than he had ever in his life. "That was great." He said when his climax finally subsided.

Now that he was done, he noticed the mess he had on his 'teacher'. The redhead's pantyhose were the most affected, they were covered in the teen's cum in various places. However, Natsu's didn't concentrate on the leggings for very long when he saw the white substance splattered on Erza's face. The Dragon Slayer's member instantly rose back to attention when he saw his seed on the face of his instructor. Seeing the reaction, she decided to do something rather daring. She took the pinkette's seed with two fingers before moving it into her mouth and sucking on the sticky fingers. "Mmmm." Erza moaned, liking the new taste. She proceeded to clean the rest of the face, much to the arousal of the teen.

"It's even hotter than I thought it'd be." Natsu admitted. This came as no surprise to Erza at this point. She thought it was safe to assume that one of the Dragon Slayer's greatest fantasies was dominating her, and covering her with cum was a very good sign of his dominance. "We can keep going, right Erza-sensei?"

"Of course we can... I've concluded that your lust is out of control, and I'm the only one who can calm you down." Erza claimed. Natsu's face instantly turned from pleased to distressed when he heard this. The pinkette may know what he wanted, but he was still very much on the gullible side. Erza did feel a little guilty lying to the fire mage but wanted to prevent creating another pervert. "Stand up, I'm going to do something very special for you." She offered.

Curious to what new pleasure awaited him, Natsu stood up, while the redhead stripped herself of the stained pantyhose. This revealed her long toned legs, giving the pink haired man a good look at her lacy panties and also letting him get even more of her intoxicating scent. "So, what are you going to do Erza?" Natsu asked. The re-quip mage simply smiled before getting on her knees in front of the teen.

Erza hadn't expected to go this far, but she was glad she had prepared, even if what she had practised with seemed very inadequate at the moment. The woman felt her already sodden maidenhood get even so more when she inhaled the strong musk coming from the teen. She instinctively rubbed her thighs together in a fruitless attempt to contain her excitement. Instead, she tried to distract herself by look up at her partner, which only had an adverse effect on her self-control as she could practically feel the lust radiating from his warm dark eyes. _'This is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be, however, I still have a responsibility.'_ Erza told herself. The woman started to mentally prepare herself once more, but Natsu became impatient.

"All that staring is making me nervous, Erza-sensei." Natsu complained. This would have normally annoyed the woman, but in this case, it encouraged her. Just to tease the pinkette, she gave the teen's cock a quick kiss. It was a peculiar and pleasurable feeling for Natsu, but it was quickly overshadowed when Erza wrapped her luscious lips around the bulbous head of his thick throbbing cock.

She didn't stop there though, as he felt the woman's strong well-trained arm wrap around the shaft of raging member and start jerking him off. Despite the redhead being clumsy due to the overwhelming size, the feeling of her tongue twirling around his tip was mindblowing. "Fuck! This is even better than your feet, you're amazing." The pink haired teen groaned.

Fueled by the praise, Erza started to bob up and down, allowing the teen's member to touch the back of her mouth and her hands moved even faster with a strengthened grip. _'What an addicting taste and this smell is driving me crazy... I can't believe I didn't try this earlier.'_ Erza thought, loving her this new experience more and more. The beauty had been struggling with her own lust though her lesson with Natsu, and it had finally got the better of her. One of her hands had slid underneath her panties and she was enjoying a very familiar pleasure. This was good for both of them since her moans sent pleasurable vibrations along his cock. _'The books said that I should be taking it deeper, but he seems to be loving it so far.'_

Erza couldn't be more correct, the pinkette was loving his first blowjob, especially since it was at the hands and mouth of Titania herself. Simply the thought would have driven him crazy, so the fact it was actually happening was a dream come true. Even though she was inexperienced, the woman bridged the gap with pure diligence. Since she had started, there hadn't been a second where the sound of sloppy slurping hadn't been ringing through the forest. However, the woman still had a few ways to blow the man's mind, among other things.

"You're so dirty Erza-sensei, aren't you?' Natsu groaned when he noticed where her second had disappeared to. While he could smell the sweet scent permeating from her nether regions, he could only imagine just how wet she was. "Only dirty teachers get off to sucking off their students." He continued as something new began to stir inside him. His urge for sexual relief as rapidly becoming an afterthought as the need for dominance.

Not knowing the change she was triggering inside Natsu, she cranked up her eroticism and forced even more of the teen's thick cock into her gullet, while still maintaining a sexy stare. To her dismay, she was only able to get half of it down before she would have started gagging. The woman made up for this by moving her hands even faster and sucking even harder. _'How do you like that Dragon boy... You better give more of that tasty cum of yours.'_ Erza thought, intensifying the erotic stare. The face was told Natsu exactly what she was going to do to the pinkette.

This look sent the fire mage did more of the pinkette than she intended. His heart quickened, his breaths became more ragged and his natural need for dominance intensified. The need was too much for the teen and a lustful smile appeared on his face before an equally sinful idea popped into his head. Erza remained hard at work and unassuming. "Hey, Erza...open wide." Natsu warned before grabbing the sides of the beauties head and thrusting his entire length down his teacher's throat.

Erza's eyes opened wide at the sudden invader and if it weren't for her preparation, she would have started to gag and choke on the thick piece of man. Not seeing much discomfort on the great Titania's face, Natsu began to slide out of her tight warm throat, making it much easier to breathe. A look of relief appeared on her face as he moved out, but that disappeared as soon as it appeared due to the teen jamming it back in. Erza's mouth and throat were rather accommodating to the Dragon Slayer's rough treatment, which only encouraged the teen to go harder. _'Oh, so you want to play rough Natsu.'_ Erza thought, managing to regain her composure.

"I ain't losing to you this time, Erza." Natsu thought before he starting bucking his hips in tandem with the movement of Erza's head. He strengthened his grip on her hair so he could force himself even deeper. Not only did it work in breaking the woman's composure, it also felt amazing to him. He loved the dominance he felt over the busty knight. It was truly liberating after being her personal punching bag for so many years.

The beauty attempted to counter the fire mage, but he proved to be much stronger than her in her lust fueled haze. At first, she wasn't sure how she felt about being under the thumb of the teen, but the more they stayed like this, the more she started liking it. It could be said that she started liking it a little too much. She was so used to being the dominate one in whatever she did, having the teen flip the tables on her, and show her his strength. _'Where the hell did this come from... Not that I mind.'_ Erza thought. The teen could see the woman's expression softening and becoming a lot more submissive towards him.

"You're liking this aren't you, my slutty Sensei?" Natsu teased, getting even more violent with his thrusts. As he hoped, more and more of the woman's rough exterior melted away and was replaced with a wanting almost helpless expression. Thoughts entered the Dragon Slayer's mind, thoughts of him doing unspeakably lewd things to the red haired knight, sometimes right out here in the woods where only he could hear her sweet moans and scream, and sometimes right in the middle of the guild, allowing everyone to see his victory over the queen of the Fairies. More thoughts like these clouded normally carefree mind of the pinkette as he closed in on what would be a very large and messy orgasm.

Every instinct told him to drop his load right down her throat, but he suppressed it so he could see one of the best sights of the day once more. Just as he was about to empty the contents of his balls deep down the wanting woman's throat, he pulled his entire length out before letting it out all over her unsuspecting face and cleavage. Though initially taken by surprise, she quickly adapted and accepted the Dragon Slayer's load, even after receiving such rough treatment from the teen. Erza mewled as her pretty face and ample assets were coated in the teen's seed.

"Dear Mavis, this one was bigger than the last, you're such a naughty boy, cumming all over me and messing up my hair." Erza teased as she began to slowly clean herself. Once again Natsu found himself harder than ever. This was a sight he never thought he'd ever get to see, but he was so glad that he had. While the woman did look a little rough, with her glasses a little out of place and her bun becoming a lot looser almost to the point that it had been undone. Natsu still wanted more from the woman, and it was obvious she was more than happy to keep going judging from how happily she was cleaning herself. "It seems as it is time to continue our lesson." She said before giving the teen's cock head another kiss before getting up.

The woman perched herself back on her desk, before coaxing him towards her after instructing him to bring his chair. The pinkette did as he was told, and found himself treated to yet another reward once he had seated. Erza started to unbutton her blouse before she completely discarding it, but she wasn't done there and she slipped out of her skirt. Erza was now only in her matching black lacy bra and panties. He wasn't sure where he wanted to look more, her thick thighs that were now out in the open, or the huge set of twins that were begging to be set free. "Wow." Natsu gasped. He had seen this sight a few times, in fact, he had seen her naked before. Maybe it was because she was doing it just for him or it could have been her stare. The teen didn't care, all he cared about was the woman sitting and ready for him. "You smell and look amazing, Erza."

"Why thank you Natsu, but remember, it's Erza-sensei." Erza corrected before opening up her legs more. The fire mage loved getting another whiff of the addicting scent. "Let's move onto the final part of this lesson, but before that, I'll need you to get the rest of these clothes off me... use whatever method you please and once you do, feel free to do whatever you want... Just enjoy yourself, Natsu." She said, ready for whatever the pinkette had in store for her. Taking the woman's word to mind, he got up and burnt her bra clean off before finally getting his hands on her boobs.

They were much firmer than Lucy's, maintaining their shape as he played with them, but they still managed to stay soft. The large full breasts were quickly becoming the horny teen's favourite playthings and Erza really didn't mind. After servicing and playing with the young man for so long, she had been getting very worked up and thanks to his sudden decision to take charge, she hadn't been able to finish herself off. Luckily, Natsu's hands were a perfect supplement and a strong feeling was building up in her core. All she could wish for was that her womanhood was getting more attention. "You're boobs feel fucking amazing." Natsu declared as he watched the s-class mage's brain slowly turn to mush at his hands.

The need for domination slowly started to creep up on him again. The redhead was happy to give him a new way to fulfil that lust, mainly because she would get something great out of it. "My pussy... please play with it too." Erza begged through her moans. Natsu didn't hesitate for a second, and he burnt away his teacher's panties before his fingers delved deep inside her attention starved snatch. Much to the woman's surprise, the Dragon Slayer was a natural and she was writhing with pleasure within seconds. His curiosity was his greatest asset as it encouraged him to explore more. "That's good Natsu~ Keep going." The knight moaned.

The teen worked hard and it well and truly paid off. He could hardly believe it, with his own two hands, he was able to break the through the tough exterior of the Queen of the Fairies. She was now nothing more than a moaning, mumbling mess at this point. While she had managed to keep her glasses one, her hair had returned to its natural flowing state, albeit a little wilder. "Ah~ I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum Natsu... Your slutty Sensei is going to cum like a bitch in heat." Erza screamed, using what semblance of brain power she had. She was both happy and cursed the fact that Natsu had become such a quick learner, as he had discovered each and very one of her weak spots, all of which, he exploited without mercy.

With a few more fast movements, he pushed the woman over the edge, allowing him to hear more of the harmonious screams he had grown to love. He had also got an unfamiliar liquid from it. It had been gushing out of the woman for quite some time now, but he still had no idea what it was. Curious, he took a taste and he found himself loving the flavour. "You taste like strawberries." Natsu admitted before he started descending down the woman's body, hoping to get more of her essence.

But to his surprise, Erza stopped him before he could. "This isn't part of today's class, we've got something much more important to take care of... We can do that lesson later." Erza told her student, leaving him a little annoyed. She was also annoyed about missing out on more of the pinkette's attention, but she had a plan that she intended on sticking to as much as possible. "Stand over there and let me get ready." The beauty instructed, even if she had no authority left in her voice. Despite this, he what she wanted to. Wasting no time, she bent herself over the desk and presented her big doughy ass and tight glistening pussy to the Dragon Slayer, whose dick throbbed in excitement. "This may be my first time, but I don't want you to start treating me like I'm made of glass... I want you to give it your all, or I might have to claim this win as well."

Natsu didn't take the last comment well and his instincts took control once more. The pinkette thrust his entire length into the redhead with one swift motion and like a lock to a key, it was a perfect fit. Due to it being her first time, she did feel some discomfort, but the abundance of her slick essence made it a lot easier for her. The pinkette began to pull out of the woman, letting him see his cock covered in a layer of Erza Scarlet's strawberry essence. Despite loving the evidence of his conquest he loved the newfound pleasure so much more and he thrust back into her. He started off at a steady pace so he could properly adjust to the new pleasure. "Fuck, this is good." Natsu grunted as his hands found their way to the wide hips of the recently deflowered Titania.

A moan escaped the now submissive woman when she felt the strong pair of hands grip her sides. The red haired teen could feel her ass ripple with each one of Natsu's strong movements. The feeling of having her untouched maidenhood violated with such force and by something as big as Natsu was driving her up the wall. Even the feeling of her nipples and clit rubbing against the hard wooden table. All these sensations were, making her more and more susceptible to the submissive side she desperately kept hidden away. "Keep going Natsu! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Erza bellowed. She meant what she said, earlier. If her guildmate wanted control, he would have to prove he deserved it.

Happy to assert more dominance over the lovely redhead, he put more power into his movements, forcing her further against the desk. Seeing how much the woman had enjoyed the treatment he'd been giving her, a bright idea popped into his mind. He lifted his hand up before giving her ass a very strong flame-infused slap. Erza let out a scream, which was a mixture of both pain and pleasure, but the latter was still the dominant feeling for the woman. "I guess this means your ass is mine." Natsu joked, admiring the bright red hand print he had left.

Natsu continued to move within the beauty, loving every second of it. Due to the sheer strength of the Dragon Slayer's movements, Erza had to hold onto the desk with all her might, it was an honest mystery how she hadn't broken it. However, neither of the concerned themselves with that, both were wondering why they hadn't done this earlier. Their bodies were very compatible and their personalities seemed to blend together very well. "Yes, right there." Erza moaned when she felt the teen's manhood prod her sweet spot. wanting even more for the pinkette, she began to move her reddened ass back in time with the man's movements, only for Natsu to move with even more speed and strength.

There was no doubt felt better to have the woman join in, but he couldn't risk having her turn the table on him. Erza tried to talk back, but all that came from her mouth were incoherent murmurs and moans the second she felt Natsu's warm play with her pearl. _'This feels so much better than the books said it would.'_ The crimson haired beauty thought, with her soft expression contorting into a lewd one as she came again.

Natsu tensed up a bit when he felt a sudden increase in pressure, but he kept going despite it. His relentless movements added with her heightened sensitivity triggered another orgasm for the S-class mage, with this one hitting even harder than the last. "Fuck!" Natsu groaned as he felt his cock squeezed for all it was worth. Nothing could really compare to the feeling, and he came even harder than before. Due to their shared state of bliss, neither of them realised the gravity of what had just happened.

In fact, neither of them really cared, Natsu was far too enthralled with the magnificent feeling of the Queen's maidenhood wringing him out, while Erza simply loved the feel of her student's essence flooding her womb. After calming himself down, he losing his strength and he slouched over onto the woman panting woman. "That was awesome Erza-sensei." Natsu huffed, with his cock still nestled deep inside Erza.

"Just Erza now, today's class is over." Erza corrected with ragged breaths before taking her glasses off. She looked back and saw the look on Natsu's face. She had seen it plenty of times before, it was the same kind of face he would make when he wanted to fight her. "However, just because our lesson is over, it doesn't mean we have to stop."

"Really?" Natsu asked clearly excited by the prospect of going another round with Erza.

"Of course, we need to see if you understood everything you learnt in our final lesson." Erza said before moving herself onto her back, even with mage's cock jammed in her. The pinkette was going to miss the view of the redhead's massive round ass, but fortunately, it was substituted with a look at her large firm breasts. "Don't worry, just because we're no long in class, it doesn't mean anything has changed... I'm still all yours." The beauty reminded. She let out a delighted moan when she felt her teammate's cock swell up inside her once more.

**~A few weeks later~**

"Why do you look so glum, Lucy?" Mirajane asked the bummed out blonde, who was currently slouched over the bar. The holder mage had been having a rough couple of weeks, not only did a number of times Natsu would be thrown into her increase, she was also struggling to get money for her rent. She explained this to the white haired woman, who was still happily cleaning mugs. "Well, at least Erza is trying to help him."

"No, that's part of the problem, every time she helps, those two disappear and come back too tired to go on a job." Lucy corrected. Instead of the compassionate look she usually gave her guildmates when they were troubled, she let out a small giggle. "What's so funny?"

"It's just nice to see those two getting along so well, it's rather cute if you ask me." Mirajane admitted. The holder mage felt as if something was wrong here. Normally, the former demon of Fairy Tail would be the first to offer assistance, but she seemed rather nonplussed about this issue. Lucy went to question the bartender, but she was stopped when Natsu was sent barreling towards her, courtesy of a certain ice mage, making the two smash into the nearest wall. Just like every other time, the pinkette found himself nestled in the beauties breasts. The fire user didn't get to stay there for long since Erza picked him up by the scarf. _'Oh, Erza looks so jealous, how cute.'_

"Come on Natsu, it seems you still haven't learnt your lesson." Erza ordered, sounding more demanding than usual. Like every other time, he followed her outside, acting annoyed just like he used to a few weeks before. Lucy sat there and watched as the two left the guild. She felt bad for her friend, but that was only because she didn't know the new nature of their relationship. The blonde looked over to the bartender and noticed she was talking to Gray. This wasn't too surprising to the spirit mage, Mirajane was nice to everyone, but what was surprising was the fact she handed the ice mage bag a large sum of money.

"I'm actually starting to feel kinda bad, it's been like three weeks and she's still making him do those lessons." Gray confessed, accepting the money. Mirajane shot him a strong scary glare when she heard the hesitation in the man's voice.

"Don't tell me you're going to back out, we have an agreement, you get to see Natsu in pain and I get what." Mirajane replied, maintain a sickeningly sweet voice.

"What exactly do you want anyway?" Gray question. Mirajane just laughed and told the man to go away. _'I guess this is why they said don't make a deal with the devil.'_ He thought before moving away, even more, scared of the woman than before.

**~Outside~**

"Come on Natsu, hurry up, people will get suspicious if you don't move fast enough." Erza told the man, urgency clear in her voice. It had taken so much longer for any sort of incident to occur in the guild. It annoyed her since it meant she had to go longer without her favourite pinkette. "Plus, as both your teacher and girlfriend, it is my responsibility that your lust is kept and bay, and it must be pretty bad since we haven't done it since yesterday." She added before giving the man a quick kiss on the cheek.

Natsu clutched his ears a few seconds after kiss. His lover asked what was wrong. "I think I just heard a really high pitched scream and a camera go off." Natsu replied still holding his ears. He wasn't entirely sure who it was, but they sounded very happy. "Just forget about it, let's get going, Erza-sensei." The teen teased before they disappeared into the forest once more.

**The End**


	2. Bathhouse bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirajane stumbles upon a very well kept secret involving a certain Dragon Slayer and the Re-quip mage. It turns out that their relationship runs a little deeper than they let on. Unsurprisingly, she is quickly found out, but that's exactly what she wants. The barkeep has plans for the secretive couple, will she get more than she bargained for or will she get exsactly what she wanted?
> 
> Pairing: Natsu x Erza x Mirajane
> 
> Based on: OVA 8: Natsu vs Mavis

**~Fairy Tail bathhouse~**

Mirajane, along with some of the other many beautiful mages of Fairy Tail were currently getting dressed after their shared bath was cut a little short. While most of them were annoyed by this, they were equally glad that they didn't have to deal with Erza, who had been overly touchy the entire time. They were also glad they hadn't faced the same fate as Lucy who had recently joined them with steaming reddened skin. "Those two really have no shame, I mean, who just walks into a female bathhouse like that." Lucy huffed.

"Well, those two are pretty close." Mirajane chimed in. They couldn't really blame the fire mage for being as shameless as he was. Years of being in such close proximity of the redhead had made him forget that no everyone was comfortable with him strutting around naked. "I think it's rather cute." She added with a smile.

"I don't see what you're so worried about, apparently, your entire team has seen you naked heaps of times." Mavis joked as she appeared in front of the mages. The others chuckled at this, while the blonde hid in embarrassment the other girls started to discuss the shameless pair. "It's nice to see that this guild is as close as ever." The first master beamed.

"Well, I wouldn't say we're all quite as close as those two." Lisanna chimed in. This initially surprised the guild's founder, until she realised that she along, with Levy and Juvia ran out in a panic. "I was a lot more comfortable when we were kids, but that was because we used to be around him all the time... But with how he's grown, I'm surprised Erza can keep so calm around him." She admitted, with a blush rapidly covering her face. A pregnant silence filled the room as the girls remembered just how gifted the Dragon Slayer was. Some did their best to hide what they were thinking about, but this just made their blushes more intense.

The silence only ended when Cana finished yet another drink and spoke up. "So now that we're done thinking about a certain Dragon Slayer's dick, let's get onto the more pressing matter." Cana thought, completely flushed at this point. While she had been drinking, she had been doing a lot of thinking and something had aroused her suspicion. "I honestly think there's a lot more than they're telling us." She slurred before downing yet another drink.

"Cana, I think you're drunk." Levy sighed. While the blunette did find the relationship between the fire and sword mage intriguing, she didn't want to deal with Cana's drunk ramblings. She and the others had made the mistake before, and they were sure their minds were just a little more corrupt for it. "Plus, Erza is close with all her teammates." She added, trying to avoid speculation.

"That's not true, Juvia hasn't seen Gray-sama bathe with Erza-san, and Juvia never misses anything." Juvia interjected, which peaked the interests of the other girls. The innocent Wendy then explained that she rarely bathed with the redhead, and Lucy told them that she never did so.

"How interesting, it seems like this drunk was onto something!" Cana cheered, completely delighted with the new evidence. "I wonder what they are, secret lovers? Maybe they've got a whole master-servant deal going on, I don't know many guys that would turn up the second a girl calls them into a female bathouse." She speculated as she had a celebratory drink. The best part was that none of the other girls were able to deny it, even Mirajane, who had been oddly silent this entire time. "Well, I'm out, see ya at the guild." She said as she finished getting dressed. Though they wouldn't admit it, the female mages were interested in the brunette's speculations about the possible nature of the redhead and the pinkette's relationship.

Now that the violet-eyed woman was gone, the group moved to a more normal conversation as they finished dressing. Once they finished dressing, they began to make their way out of the bathhouse, well, almost all of them. The former demon of Fairy Tail had let her curious side take a hold of her and she stripped down to her birthday suit before she started stealthily making her way back to the female bathhouse. She was going to investigate.

**~With Natsu and Erza~**

"Finally, I thought they'd never...ah... leave." Erza moaned when she felt the pinkette's teeth nibble her neck. Ever since the first guild master had left the two, they had been doing their best to hold back. The fire mage had been struggling with this, especially since he was tasked with cleaning the alluring body of the Titania. He had done a rather thorough job, which had caused quite a lot of tension between the two. Natsu was currently focusing on the woman's breasts, which he simply couldn't get enough of. Once he had started cleaning up the woman's assets, he hadn't been able to let go of them. He had been rough, just like the woman liked. "Your hands are like magic, I love it when we bathe together." The redhead admitted, before turning around and giving the teen a kiss.

The kiss was quick and lustful, which did nothing to calm either of them down. "This was pretty risky, a guy strolling into a room full of hot naked girls." Natsu told his lover as his heated member pressed harder against the woman's rear end. It had been pressed against the woman since he had started washing her back. Luckily for the couple, there were only two other people in the room at the time and Erza had somewhat of a talent of being discrete. "Sometimes I think you want someone to catch us." He teased as he went from nibbling to trailing kisses along his lover's neck.

"Maybe I do, but just remember... You're mine and mine alone." Erza reminded. The woman moved back and allowed her lover's member to rest in her large firm ass. Natsu let out a small grunt at the feeling. Just like how he knew what she liked, Erza knew what he liked just as much. She began to gently move her hips, massaging the pinkette's member with her backside. "Plus, I don't think there's anyone who can tame this raging dragon like I can." She added. moving just a little quicker.

Natsu decided to taunt the woman with this claim. "Don't you remember our last little get-together, I don't think anyone would call you a Queen if they saw what you let me do to you." Natsu teased. He could still vividly remember just how dirty his lover was willing to get with him. The pinkette was surprised when he found out how submissive the woman could be, which turned out to be a turn of the fire-breathing man. He then gave the redhead's breasts a strong squeeze, drawing a moan out from the beauty. "It'd be bad if people found out just how lewd my lovely knight is. For example, how sensitive her boobs are." He continued, heating up his hands just a little.

Erza was unable to hold in her voice any longer and a loud moan escaped from her slightly parted lips. The redhead was glad that she had a man like Natsu in her life. She was always acting like an authority figure, but being with the pinkette allowed her to show her true colours. Wanting to show her gratitude to the fire mage, she began to move her ass more and squeezed her cheeks tighter. "It's nice and hot between my ass, I can't wait until this big fat cock is inside me again." Erza said, with a sexy smile. The woman was quite pleased when she felt her lover's manhood throb against her backside.

"We'll have plenty of time for that soon, but you've got something more urgent to take care of right now." Natsu told the woman, as he pushed Erza forward. The beauty managed to not only catch herself, but she also managed to keep Natsu's member tightly secured in her very comforting butt.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it." Erza smirked while backing her soft ass into her lover's strong body. The pinkette would have normally been content with this. He would have let the Queen of Fairies work her magic. However, that wouldn't cut it today. Seeing so many of his sexy guildmates in their birthday suits had gotten him a lot more ravenous than normal. Erza found this out when she felt town strong hands grab her ass and forced it together before he began to trust.  _'Maybe calling him while everyone was here was a bad idea.'_ The sword toting beauty thought, really feeling the heat coming from her boyfriend's thick meat.

The scarlet haired woman was ok with letting the man do as he pleased. She was the cause of his trouble, and she saw this as the perfect way to pay him back. Just as she had hoped, her lover was not gentle with her, giving her the occasion slap on the ass. These strong slaps only made her more excited, as it was a sign of things to come. "You like this, don't you Erza?" Natsu asked, continuing to slide his member between the woman's now rosy cheeks.

"I love it Natsu, I can't wait until you cover my naughty ass with your cum, my sexy fire dragon." Erza moaned, wiggling her ass for the man. This made the fire mage even more aggressive with his lover, which is exactly what she had been hoping for. Natsu continued to enjoy the cushiony backside of the mage, increasing both his already iron grip and brilliant speed. It was an amazing feeling that the pinkette had never really gotten used to. He was pretty sure he never could. Erza's ass wasn't the biggest he had seen or the softest, but it was the firmest, and it had an amazing unyielding round shape. It also kept his kept his cock nice and snug.

After a while, Natsu found himself unable to hold back much longer, and Erza knew it. The woman who have let the man keep going as they planned, but a naughty idea sprung into the knight's head and she wasted no time speaking up. "Come on Natsu, if you're going to finish, why don't you do it in your favourite spot?" She suggested to the man. She had learnt that the man was rather prone to suggestion when he was really worked up. Natsu removed himself from the lovely backside of his lover and delved into her tight yet accommodating pussy. Erza's body quaked and her pussy quivered when she felt most of her lover's member enter her in a swift motion. "Ahh... So good." Erza moaned, loving the hot pulsating object in her core. The feeling only got better when she felt her insides being flooded by a familiar thick seed. Natsu wished he could see the woman's face, he always loved it seeing the lewd and unbecoming faces she would make when he came inside her.

"I'm glad that you're happy, but I'm nowhere near done." Natsu told the woman before he started to trust into the writhing knight. Erza knew that the man wasn't done with her, not by a long shot. However, that's what she wanted, she would have been disappointed if her lover gave her less than all he had. The redhead backed her ass up a little, signalling that she was ready for him. "Dating the most durable girl in the guild sure has its perks." He thought aloud, before giving her another slap on the ass.

"And dating the sexiest Dragon Slayer has its perks as well." Erza replied, tightening her grip on the thick invader. Her lover grunted at this, but he kept going, which only added to the feeling for both teens. Still not having enough of his red-haired lover, he leant over and gained access to the swinging breasts of the beauty. Without a second thought, he grabbed a hold of the beauty's bosom. Unlike before, he focused on the sensitive pink peaks of the maiden's boobs, pinching and tweaking them. "Ohhh, that's it." The beauty moaned, her face getting even more flushed.

"You don't think I'm done yet, do you?" Natsu asked as one of his hands made its way to her core. Despite knowing what was going to happen, she was still unprepared for the feeling, which was made abundantly clear when she let out another angelic scream. Erza was struggling to keep up wit the fire mage, which Natsu relished in. Having dominance of a woman like Erza would be a power trip of any man, Natsu was no exception. The only thing that could make things better was if he had an audience, watching his conquest of the knight. Unbeknownst to him, they did have a very attentive audience.

Their audience only consisted of one very horny white-haired woman, who turned out to be the former demon of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss. "My, my, someone doesn't know how to control her Dragon... But I wonder, how long have they been doing this?" Mirajane thought aloud. She had been watching for a fair while now, and she was very excited. She had her eyes on the fire mage for a while, however, she now had a whole new obstacle to overcome. The take-over mage didn't mind this too much since it would make her venture all the more exciting. The woman wondered how .  _'Now, let's see, how should I go about seducing and taming this rowdy dragon... Hmmm, maybe I should bag myself a sexy knight while I'm at it."_ The she-demon thought as she licked her lips.

However, before she could properly formulate a plan, the pinkette's well-trained nose picked up on a new scent. "Hey Erza, I don't think we're alone." Natsu said, without slowing himself down. At first, the redhead looked worried, but that feeling of worry faded and excitement took its place. "What should we do about it?" He asked, giving his lover's breasts and quick but strong squeeze.

"Forget about them... Just let them watch... No matter what happens, please don't stop." Erza begged. Mira gave the redhead a silent thank you. The red haired mage had finally reached her limit, and all she cared about was the man behind her. Her want for the man had become a need at this point. "Please, stop holding back as well, I want everything you have." She continued. The pinkette didn't have the will to resist such a desperate voice, and he gave her exactly what she wanted.

He shifted himself so his hips were placed firmly on his girlfriend's hips and he went wild. In a matter of seconds, the bathhouse was full of the thunderous claps of Natsu's strong lower body smacking with the large firm ass of Erza. Mirajane let out a gasp when she saw the power behind the Dragon Slayers thrust, but it was easily drowned out by Erza's moans.  _'Oh my, it looks like he's trying to break her in two with that monster.'_ Mirajane thought as she started playing with her sensitive regions. Before she knew it, her own arousal was added to the already thick smell of the pinkette and his redheaded lover.

This didn't go unnoticed by the Dragon Slayer. However, instead of exploring his curiosity, he was consumed by his lust, making him even wilder. Erza was caught off guard by this, but that was what she loved it. The woman's strength finally left her arms and she was now face down with her ass in the air. She began mumbling something, but Natsu couldn't understand it, not that he cared anyway. All the teen could think about was the scent invading his nose. It was different from normal, there was something new to it, there was new smell added into the mix.  _'It smells just as good as good as Erza, I need it.'_ Natsu thought as his more primal instincts took over.

These instincts allowed him to pick up on the moans of another woman, despite the thunderous sounds of flesh on flesh. The pinkette continued to ram his lover from behind, while also trying to locate the source of both the sound and smell overloading his senses. Erza was unaware of the fire mage's changing interest since he had been working harder than he had ever before. The two lovers went at it for quite a while longer, much to the joy of their observer.

_'This is rather exciting... No wonder these two are like being secretive.'_ Mirajane thought as her fingers delved deeper into her moist maidenhood. She was astounded that the knight didn't always end up walking around with a limp. The white-haired woman found herself succumbing to her lust and she began to move closer to the couple, allowing her to get a closer look.  _'She honestly doesn't think she can keep that all to herself. All I need to do is a little waiting, there's no way Erza will last much longer... And there's certainly no way Natsu will be able to resist me.'_ She told herself.

The former demon wasn't wrong, the pleasurable assault on her pussy was becoming way too much for Erza. The knight's upper body was pressed against the cold floor of the bathhouse. This cold feeling was a stark contrast to the growing heat she could feel from behind. The woman remained on the contrasting simulations until her lover grunted out a few magical words. "I'm gonna cum again, Erza." Natsu grunted. He started slowing his pace but increasing his strength.

"Do it inside, my sexy Dragon." Erza pleaded. Her lover gave a few more powerful thrusts before finally exploding inside her again. To the surprise of Mirajane and the delight of Erza, the load was bigger than the last. The woman let out a loud pleased moan as her insides were stained white and she came even harder than before. The two rode out their climaxes together, with the fire mage calming down a little quicker than his exhausted companion. Natsu wasn't able to remain calm for more than a couple of seconds since the intoxicating smell of sex was still heavy in the air. Erza felt Natsu's cock harden inside her abused cum filled pussy. She had hoped letting him go wild would calm him down. Unfortunately, not only did it not work, her lover seemed to be even more aggressive. "Give me a little bit of a break Natsu... You're going to break me."

Erza got her wish and the pinkette pulled out of her. This left her very confused. Normally, the fire mage never stopped when he got going. She turned to see that her lover was moving towards the exit of the bathhouse. Erza was now even more confused. This had never happened before, and if she hadn't been so sore, she would have questioned the woman. "Come out Mira, I know you've been watching." Natsu called out, finally figuring out who's scent it was. He may not have been expecting the white-haired woman, but his lower body was certainly happy about it.

Mirajane shuttered when she saw the look in the Dragon Slayer's eyes. Mirajane felt like prey ready to be pounced by a strong sexy predator. However, she didn't like being prey, she was Mirajane, the demon of Fairy Tail and she was going to remind the man in front of her of that. "What if I was watching... Do you have a problem with me finding out about your little secret?" Mirajane mocked, moving closer to the horny Dragon Slayer. Her breasts were pressed against the pink-haired man's strong upper body and his manhood pressing against her stomach. She was going to have the man, and she wasn't going to be subtle about it. "Natsu jr doesn't seem to have a problem with it. In fact, he seems very happy to see me... Maybe even happier than when he's around Erza." She continued, grabbing the fire mage's cock in the process.

A smile appeared on Mirajane's face when she saw the aggressive look in the Fire mages eyes. Her smile became even brighter when she saw the aggression replaced with a look of embarrassment. Natsu had snapped out of his lustful haze and realised that the woman grasping his dick wasn't his girlfriend. "What are you doing Mira? You know that Erza is my girlfriend." Natsu told the white-haired woman. Mirajane didn't listen, she instead opted to strengthen her grip and stole a kiss from the man. The fire mage attempted to resist at first, but the worked up take-over mage was very aggressive.  _'What's gotten into her? Erza is going to kill me.'_ He thought, looking back at the redhead, who was still too dazed to realise what was going on.

The white haired beauty eventually separated from the sexually charged kiss. While it had left both of them breathless, it had done nothing to state her arousal. It had only made her more excited. The same could be said about the dark-eyed man. He knew how wrong it was to be doing it with someone other than his girlfriend, but that very reason turned him on. Despite this, the fire mage gathered what little self-restraint he had. "Stop it, Mira, you're not going to steal me from Erza." Natsu told the lustful woman.

"Oh, Natsu, do you think I'd give away my first kiss if I wasn't going to commit?" Mirajane questioned, making the fire mage feel bad. Mirajane didn't want Natsu to feel bad for her though, she wanted him to lust for her and ravage like he did Erza. "Don't worry, I'm not here to steal you away... I want both of you." She whispered. The woman instantly felt the teen's member harden against her. Mirajane knew very few men who could resist her charms. But she doubted that there was a man alive that would pass up a chance of a threesome involving two of Fairy Tail's strongest and sexiest women. Mirajane smirked when she saw the man's guard drop a little. "Good boy Natsu... Now, I'm going to show you that a sexy demon is much better suited to handle a dragon than a frail knight... Be good and let me suck you dry." She continued as she started to descend towards the teen's crotch.

The pinkette didn't stop the woman, he knew that it Mirajane would eventually get whatever she wanted. He looked over to his girlfriend, who was still resting and calming down from her climax. Her eyes were still clouded with lust and she couldn't tell what was going on. The pinkette's gaze could only stay on his knight until he felt a pair of soft lips wrap around the head of his cock. He looked down and was greeted with the arousing sight of the large blue eyes of the woman. Mirajane was very pleased with the reaction she got and she continued going further until half his length was in her mouth.  _'She's better than Erza was on her first go.'_ Natsu thought, feeling the woman's tongue twirling around his cock.

Mirajane found herself also found that she was really enjoying herself. The pink-haired man's cock was covered in a thin sheen of the combined essences of Natsu and Erza. It was quite a taste for the light haired woman, and it was certainly one that she would never forget. The flavour was doing a great job at excited her, but what was really doing it was the smell. As she was gently bobbing her head up and down her core was getting hotter than ever before and her maidenhood was dripping wet. She was now in desperate need of some relief and a mighty red blush appeared on her face. Mirajane knew she needed to work hard and fast or she'd find herself lost to the overwhelming feeling of lust. The woman did work harder and she managed to get the man's entire length into her mouth.

Natsu was astounded by the beauty's feat, it had taken his redheaded lover quite a few tries to get his entire length down and right in front of him, there was a girl greedily gobbling it down like a pro.  _'It's bigger than the toys I practised with, but he seems to be enjoying himself.'_ Mirajane thought as pulled her head back, slurping up the man's cock as she did. She also felt a strong throb as she did this, arousing her in the process. The woman continued like this, speeding up as she went.

Natsu let out a moan when the take-over mage found a good pace and started sucking with a real level of skill. Despite how amazing it felt, the pinkette could tell that the white-haired woman wouldn't be able to keep it up her pace. So he decided to offer some advice. "Try using your hands, I don't what to tire you out too quickly." Natsu suggested, completely forgetting that the woman wasn't his girlfriend. The woman took the man's advice and began using her dainty hands to rub the man's thick shaft. She put her other hand to a much more selfish use and played with her needy pussy. "That's much better." He complimented, as his hands began to run through the woman's hair. She would always do the same thing to his Knight, who always worked harder when he did this. Fortunately, it had the same effect on demoness, who doubled her efforts.

It was a truly magical experience for the man. He just couldn't get enough of the way the soft lips of the transforming mage created a seal around his cock or the way her wet tight throat massaged his cock, and he certainly couldn't get over how much the taboo turned him on. However, all good things had to come to and end and this was no exsection. Natsu was nearing a climax, and it was going to be big, even bigger than its predictors. This pleased the demoness quite a bit and she began to slowly swallow the man's member.  _'I told you Natsu Dragneel, I'm going to suck you dry.'_ She thought.

The woman intended on drawing the man's orgasm out as much as possible, but fate had other plans. Fate, in this case, came in the form of Erza Scarlet, who had forced the temptress to swallow her boyfriend's entire cock. Mirajane's eyes widened and she began to gag and Erza smirked. The demon's plight wasn't over as Natsu came moments later, releasing an abnormal amount of cum down the woman's throat. "You better not let a single drop of MY boyfriend's cum go to waste, you harlot." Erza told the woman, still not allowing the white haired woman to breathe. She was angry, but also aroused, a truly deadly combination when it came to the redhead. Erza watched with a smile when she saw the look of discomfort on Mirajane's face as she was forced to swallow. Unfortunately, the discomfort was only momentary and her expression became one of pleasure, much to the behest of Natsu's girlfriend.

"That was great." Natsu groaned as he finished his released. His eyes had been closed and he hadn't really been paying attention. So he was quite confused when he saw that there were two women knelt in front of him. One of them had a satisfied look on her face and his cock was firmly placed in his mouth. The only problem was that the woman wasn't his girlfriend. He took a look and noticed that his girlfriend was right there and she didn't look happy. There was only one thing that the fire mage could say in this situation. "I'm sorry for this Erza, I couldn't control myself." He apologised.

Instead of getting the angry look beat down he was expecting, Erza smiled. "Don't worry, I can't really blame you, you just got caught up with this vixen's trap." Erza said before turning to Mirajane. The white haired woman was still trying to get her breath, but Erza wasn't willing the give the would be man-stealer a break. "And from what I heard, she thinks she can take both of us, how about we prove her wrong?" She suggested with a suggestive smirk. The pinkette's member rose to attention at the prospect of putting the naughty take-over mage in her place. Clearly not in the joking mood, Erza went right to work, bringing the now recovered Mirajane in for a kiss.

Natsu watched the two kiss, it was a fairly quick kiss, but it sure was hot. Erza was very grabby during the kiss. groping the white haired woman's ass and boobs during the brief kiss. When they separated, Mirajane decided to speak up. "You're quite the kisser Erza, a bit grabby, but still good." Mirajane teased with the red-headed beauty's hands still roaming her body. The take-over mage wanted to keep teasing the woman, but she couldn't get a word out when she felt a pair of strong warm hands grab her breasts from behind. She slowly turned and saw the pinkette sitting behind her.

"They're not as big as yours Erza, but they're as soft as clouds." Natsu said as he squeezed the woman's breasts. The redhead smiled when she saw the treatment he was giving her former rival, it was similar to the one he gave her, only a little rougher. The best part about was the reaction she was giving. It turned out that Mirajane Strauss was a closet masochist. Erza decided to hold onto this bit of information to herself and continued to play around with model's body.

Mirajane was delighted with how things were turning out, she was going to get both the Dragon and the Knight, and from how things were turning out, it was going to be rough. Natsu's concentrated on nibbling the beauty's sensitive neck and fondling her even more sensitive breasts. Erza also kept herself busy, kissing the white-haired woman and gently massaging her pearl as well as her needy maidenhood. "You're right Natsu, she is very soft, especially these lips."Erza said as she separated from the kiss with the now breathless Mirajane.

No matter how great it felt being between the couple, it was just as exhausting, and she started to wonder how long she would last with them.  _'This is the last time I just wing it.'_ Mirajane thought as Erza's tongue dominated her own in their heated and lustful kiss.  _'These two are too good, I wonder how long they've had each other all to themselves?'_ She pondered, reaching closer and closer to climax. She could already tell from the feeling in her core that this was going to outdo anything she'd ever felt before. The duo continued to play with the woman, with Erza's nimble fingers reaching places Mirajane didn't even know about and Natsu making her feel things she had only read about.

"I don't think this little demon is going to last much longer." Natsu said as his hands joined Erza's. The white-haired woman didn't stand a chance against the two pairs of talented hands attacking her maidenhood. The Knight moved back from the kiss and watched as Mirajane's face contorted with pleasure as she came harder than ever before.

"What a lewd expression and we're not even up to the good part yet." Erza teased, feeling her fingers being covered in the sweet essence of the she-demon. Natsu had also felt the same feeling and he wasted no time in taking a taste of the woman's lavender scented juices. It wasn't as sweet as his girlfriend's, but the flavour was still rather addicting.

The Dragon Slayer didn't hesitate to give his lover a taste. While he could have easily stuffed his fingers into his girlfriend's mouth and given the sweet essence that way, he decided to do something different. The pinkette brought the brown eyed girl in for a kiss where he gave her a pleasant surprise. "That tasted better than I thought it would, I think I need more to really see how she tastes." The red haired woman commented. The redhead went and reached down to get more of Mirajane's addictive essence, but she missed her mark and was reminded of her boyfriend's sturdy member. "Oh my, I'm sorry Natsu, I can't believe I forgot about this." Erza apologised, putting her attention to her lover. She now had a perverse smile on her face. The Knight moved the white-haired woman aside before she forced her man onto his back. "Let me take charge this time, I promise I'll make it good."

Natsu didn't stop the woman, she was damn good at riding him and she looked amazing when she did it. Erza climbed onto her her man with a sexy smirk on her face. The beauty positioned herself just over the Dragon Slayer's thick throbbing cock. The Queen of the Fairies looked phenomenal, and their transforming intruder was quickly becoming an afterthought. "Don't tease me Erza, you know what happens when you do that." Natsu warned the pinkette. As great as she would look, the fire mage wouldn't hesitate to turn the tables on his lover if she played around with him too much.

"You mustn't keep your boyfriend waiting, it's very impolite." Mirajane told the woman as she held onto the redhead's shoulders. Erza didn't really have much time to reply to Mirajane's comment as the naughty demoness used her weight to impale Erza on the man's cock. As she hoped, Titania let out a loud lewd scream as her pussy once again accommodated to Natsu's manhood. Mirajane's own womanhood moistened when as she imagined her taking the redhead's place. However, the bartender didn't stay behind Erza for long. She had her own needs and she wasn't going to wait any longer. "I think it's about time you pay me back Natsu." She said as she positioned herself on the pinkette's face. Much to the demon mage's delight, the man got right to work.

Erza quickly followed suit and began to move up and down the man's cock skill. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Erza had a lot of practice. While Erza moaned at the feeling of bouncing up and down such a thick invader, Mirajane was also moaning. However, unlike the redhead, she was still and was burying the pinkette as far into her crotch as possible. The bartender had thought Dragon Slayer's hands were great, but his tongue was on a completely different level. "You seem surprised... Ah...did you expect the man I chose as my lover...Oh... to be any less than the best?" Erza moaned.

"You're just lucky... that I didn't get to him first." Mirajane replied, her face reddening. Natsu's tongue was sending her up the wall, she couldn't think straight. Not only was she losing her mind, her body was out of control. It would stutter, shake and quiver as the man worked his magic. Like before, she doubted she'd last long, she knew that she'd have to find a way to distract herself, even if it was only for a little bit. Luckily for her, that distraction was right in front of her, a bouncing busty redhead, who didn't even try to hide how much fun she was having.

She almost felt bad for interrupting her. The demoness moved closer to her former rival and instigated yet another lip lock. Only this time, she was in charge. It was a nice change of pace, especially after being dominated during the entirety of this encounter, even if her domination was only because Erza was too distracted. This didn't sit too well with Mirajane, who yearned for more of the woman's attention. She gave Erza's firm breasts a strong squeeze. This got the attention of the woman, who still didn't stop her well-trained hips.

"You're going to make Natus jealous with all this kissing... and trust me, you won't be able to handle him when he gets really worked up." Erza warned her companion before letting out a loud squeal. Natsu's lower half had gotten quite restless and he had started trusting upwards, meeting Erza's movements and reaching deeper into his lover. The woman would have continued to let out more of her harmonious squeals if it wasn't for Mirajane's lips silencing her once more.  _'She might be more helpful than I thought.'_ She thought, returning the kiss.

The three continued like this for a while longer, none of them really knew how much time had passed since they were too enthralled in one another. The two beauties had worn themselves out with the pinkette's body, evident by the heavy panting and the fact they were both covered in a thin layer of sweat. Mirajane was surprised that the redhead had managed to hold back her the gates for so long, she had actually forgotten how many times Natsu's tongue had made her cum. She really didn't care either, it was one of the best experiences she had felt in her young life and it was only improved by the beautiful redhead, who looked as if she was ready to explode at any second. Luckily for her, her boyfriend was in the same boat and Erza knew it.

"I'm going to cum Natsu, make sure you give me all of it." Erza moaned, increasing her speed as she neared the home stretch. She didn't want to hold back anymore and neither did her boyfriend. Erza tightened up and with her remaining strength, she impaled herself on the man's cock. This sent the couple over the edge, which was made obvious by the lovely scream Erza let out a moan as her womb was flooded with her lover's seed.

Mirajane watched Erza's face become one of pure extasy, it was even more intense than the one she had seen prior and she found herself wanting to take redhead's place even more. She watched as the couple enjoy themselves, getting even more jealous and turned on in the process. When the two eventually did calm down from their high, Erza spoke up. "Hmm, I guess it's time to give Mira what she's been waiting for." Erza said before pushing the take-over mage. Mirajane fell off Natsu's face and landed on her back, leaving her in a rather defenceless. Erza couldn't resist the temptation and she pounced on her light haired prey, even if she was a lot weaker at this point. Luckily for her, Mirajane wasn't really in a state to fight back against the aggressive mage.

Mirajane thought Erza was a little much before, but now that she had the bartender's body all to herself, she was on a whole new level now. It was clear that there wasn't going to be an inch her body that wasn't going to remain untouched by the overzealous woman's hands, tongue and mouth. The defenceless mage decided to take the only action she could. "Natsu, help me~" Mirajane pleaded as her guildmate continued to fondle her sensitive and seductive body. The demon mage was hopeful when she heard the man get up and approach them. She looked over Erza's shoulder and she went from hopeful to aroused when she saw the look on the man's face. It was obvious that she was finally going to get her chance with the Dragon Slayer. She was so happy at this that she didn't even try to resist Erza's advances, which delighted the scarlet haired maiden to no end.

"Give it to her already Natsu, she's been waiting for so long... Her pussy is soaking wet, I bet she'll be able to take the whole thing." Erza instructed with a perverted smile as she played with the maiden's cunt. Natsu was glad that Erza through away her possessive side when she was in this kind of mood. Maybe he would be lucky enough to convince her to let him play around with yet another girl. However, Erza crushed those thoughts with what she said next. "Just remember, do not to finish inside her, and don't even think something like this will happen with another girl." She told the man. Even in her defenceless position, the redhead still knew how boss someone around.

Natsu decided not to test the redhead and went to claim the virginity of Mirajane Strauss, something many men wished could only dream of. "Don't worry too much about being gentle, I've had my fair share of lonely nights." Mirajane confessed when she saw felt the man's cock pressing aginst her maidenhood. Listening to the woman, he began to slide into her. She was quite as tight as Erza during their first time, but Mirajane was certainly not an easy fit for the fire mage. However, this only made it better for both of them. Mirajane was glad that she had been a little experimental in her lonely nights or the feeling the of the pinkette's member would have been too much for her. Luckily, all she felt was a pleasure and she let out a loud moan. "Oh... Right there!" She screamed.

The Dragon Slayer loved the response he got from the new woman. The warm tight insides of the woman were amazing, she squeezed him in a way Erza couldn't and the young man found himself unable to stop himself from moving. His movements were hard sharp and they reached deep inside the freshly deflowered maidenhood of the demoness. "It looks like you're enjoying her quite a bit... tell me, how does she feel?" Erza questioned in a low seductive tone.

Weather Natsu wanted to admit it or not, the knight had all the power at the moment. With this being the situation, he responded. "She's tight, but soft at the same time, she just feels incredible." Natus grunted through his thrusts. While this did make the red haired maiden feel jealous, she quickly got rid of the feeling by fondling the defenceless beauty beneath her. Though it didn't internally make up for the fact her boyfriend was currently bedding another woman right in front of her, it sure did feel good to have complete dominance of said woman. After a while, Natsu noticed how aggressive Erza's fondling had become.  _'Maybe I should cut Mira a little slack.'_ Natsu thought before giving the large ripe ass of Erza Scarlet a strong slap. Like before, he didn't stop at just one, he kept going until there was a hand print as bright as the woman's hair.

It wasn't long before Natsu found himself dominating the two strongest women in his guild. It was quite an accomplishment in his mind, one that he thought he'd never get considering the possessive nature of his girlfriend. "More Natsu, go deeper." Mirajane begged. The fire mage was more than happy to comply and he moved deeper into the woman, quickening his pace as he did so. The added speed was a welcome surprise to the woman, who simply through her head back and allowed Natsu to hear her moan even more. "Sorry Erza, but I don't think I'm going to let you keep him all to yourself." The take over mage told the woman above her. Erza went to protest this until she felt another strong slap, which silenced her.

Mirajane smiled at this reaction and moved into another shortly lived kiss with Erza.  _'Two girls is twice the fun.'_ Natsu's simple mind realised as he grabbed a handful of his lover's ass. The Dragon Slayer's lust hazed mind could barely comprehend what he'd do if another girl was to be thrown into the mix. Mirajane was on the receiving end of the man's lust and it drove her crazy. Her screams got louder and louder as the man ravaged her body with an increased ferocity that was only comparable to a wild animal.

The take over mage wasn't able to last more than a few minutes with the man going at full force. Though this wasn't surprising to Erza, she did find herself surprised when she heard a strong grunt escape from the pinkette's mouth. Her lover than strengthened his grip before sheathing himself inside the white-haired woman and it only took one glance at Mirajane's expression for Erza to realise what he had done. "Ahhh... mmmm, it's so warm and there's so much." Mirajane moaned. The new feeling was unexpected but very welcome. Never in her life had she felt so connected with the fire mage and she absolutely loved it. "It feels amazing... Sorry Erza." She apologised. This didn't really go over well with the redhead due to the look of bliss on Mirajane's face.

"Natsu I gave you one instructio-AHHH!" Erza squealed when she felt Natsu's manhood enter her with a great force. The knight's eyes widened when she felt her back door being opened up wide. Mirajane watched as her former rival lost all the strength in her body. A devious plan popped into her head when she realised that the S-class mage was about to fall. She moved from below the woman and sat right in front of the redhead who fell into her crotch. Erza attempted to protest, but she was muffled when the she-demon grabbed her scarlet locks and forced her in. However, she wouldn't be an S-class mage if she didn't know how to adapt and she got to work.  _'Oh, so that's how she wants to play.'_ The redhead thought as she started to lick the woman's filled maidenhood.

"How does that taste Erza? Your boyfriend's cum and my pussy mixed into one sexy little cocktail." Mirajane taunted with a delighted look on her face. Erza responded in the only way she could and worked harder, delving her tongue deeper to Mira's freshly deflowered maidenhood. "This is a way better use for that tongue of yours, you sexy little knight." She complimented with her face becoming more flushed. The oldest Strauss was astonished, she doubted that she could please a woman as well Erza, especially with very horny Dragon Slayer savagely pounding her ass.  _'Oh, this is going to be so much fun.'_ The demoness thought, finally getting her wish of having the couple to herself.

**~Later~**

"That was certainly fun." Mirajane sighed, pressing her head against the man's chest. The exhausted she-demon was currently resting in the arms of the pinkette. Mirajane had bitten a lot more than she could chew with the pair as they had turned the tables on her yet again.

"I agree, we should certainly do that again." Erza said as she walked next to her boyfriend. After the three had their fun, they had gotten cleaned up and were now making their way to the dressing room in their birthday suits. The barkeep was in awe at the sword wielding mage, she had taken a much harder pounding yet she could still work if almost nothing had happened. "Hopefully you'll be a whole less greedy." She told the woman with an annoyed glare.

"Don't get jealous Erza, you're still my number one girl." Natsu told the knight. The redhead didn't need to be reminded, but she was quite happy to hear it. However, the redhead wasn't completely satisfied and she made Natsu aware of that. Mirajane puffed her cheeks since she felt a little annoyed about not being number one but stayed silent. She didn't want to stir the two up, she wanted to see how the Dragon Slayer would handle it. Natsu leant in and whispered something into Erza's ear. It got her to both blush and smile.

"Make sure to keep that one private, we don't need anybody knowing about that." Erza told the man as her blush darkened even more. Mirajane now knew what she was going to be doing once her legs started working again. "You better hand her over to me, the bathhouse is one thing, but I don't think I can get away with you being in the dressing room." She explained, much to the disappointment of the fire mage. While Erza could understand why he was like this, she decided to give a warning. "What would you do in a dressing room full of girls anyway?" The Knight questioned.

"I bet our little Dragon might want a harem after tasting the forbidden fruit of another woman." Mirajane teased. She quickly became lost in thoughts of Natsu conquering the women of Fairy Tail. The couple realised that they had lost the woman voiced a very lewd idea. "We could keep him in Fairy Hills and the girls could take turns with him... Don't you think that would be fun?" She suggested. Both Natsu and Erza looked at her with a blank look.

"Like hell, I would let that happen, HE'S MINE!" Erza yelled, killing Mirajane's dream there and then.

"Oh well, at least I still have the two of you." Mirajane said before giving both Natsu and Erza a kiss. The couple gladly accepted the maiden's kiss and both returned it with a passion.

"Oh my, you three certainly are friendly." Said the first guild master of Fairy Tail, making herself known to the three. All of them froze in place and shock riddled their faces when they saw Mavis. "Don't worry your little secret is safe with me, just keep it down next time." Mavis added with a wink.

**The End**


	3. Making Love, not War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Seven years after the events of Alvarez, Brandish starts to reflect on how she met the love of her life.
> 
> Pairing: Natsu x Brandish
> 
> SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO AREN'T CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA! IF YOU DON'T WANT THINGS SPOILED JUST SKIP THIS CHAPTER!

In the far outskirts of Fiore, there was a small peaceful cottage surrounded by forest. Just outside the cottage, a woman was standing on her porch, staring at the lake next to her home. Despite it not being that warm, she wore very little. She only wore a burgundy swimsuit, which left almost nothing to the imagination. Most of her huge bust was out for the world to see, her flat stomach was completely exposed and her long legs were left bare. The woman had a relaxed expression on her face, but that was normal for the woman. She hadn't changed too much personality wise, even though she was now in her mid-twenties now. To be honest, aside from becoming even more voluptuous, the woman hadn't really changed much. She still wore her green hair in a bob with bangs cut right above her green eyes. She still even wore her cross-shaped ear rings and cross-shaped objects in her hair.

"Maybe we should go for a swim today, the water looks nice today." Brandish thought, still staring at the lake. While she did sometimes miss the large and busy cities of Alverez, she actually preferred the small secluded home she now had. She was completely free from stress, fighting, and she now had something unexpected, a family of her own. All in all, she was a lot happier now and it was all thanks to two people. Remembering this, she looked down at her ring and a smile graced her face before bringing it to her eyes. "I wonder if he's still sleeping?" She pondered.

The ex-member of the Spriggan guard didn't want to leave it up to chance and made her way back into her room. She wasn't surprised when she saw her husband laid out on their bed. The man certainly enjoyed his sleep, but that alone wouldn't stop Brandish. She wanted to spend some time with her husband and she knew a very effective wake-up call. The green haired woman started to strip what little clothing she had, reducing her to the same state of undress as the man in their bed. She felt a little chilly now, but that feeling of cold faded the closer she got to the pink haired man. Once she was in the bed, she felt both a strong feeling of warmth and nostalgia. She started to remember the first time she felt this.

**~Seven Years ago~**

_Brandish sat in a cell in the dark prison underneath the Fairy Tail guildhall. She was cold, alone and somewhat afraid. Not only had she become a prisoner of war, she had become one in a very unspectacular fashion. If that wasn't bad enough, she had saved one of strongest enemies to her kingdom from certain death. She wasn't entirely sure why she had done so. Allowing the man to die would have made life a lot easier for her and she was by no means a sympathetic person, nor was she traitor. "This is such a pain." Brandish huffed as she continued to stare blankly at the dull walls of the cell._

_She continued to sit in the cell, waiting. Brandish knew that her comrades would eventually come for her, she just hoped the next one wouldn't make an attempt at her life. The mass_ mage _just wanted the war to be over and return to her home. The only good thing had come out of it all was finally getting some closure on her late mother. It made her both sad and happy. She was saddened to see her mother_ die _with her own eyes, but it was nice to know that Grammi had been thinking about her even in her final breaths. She would have allowed herself to be comforted by warm thoughts of her mother if it wasn't for the sound of footsteps. She moved around and faced the source of the footsteps and much to her surprise, it was the same man who she had just saved. The man looked awfully happy as well, which annoyed her a little._

_"What? have you come to gloat?" Brandish asked, looking at the fire mage with an annoyed expression on her face. She didn't have anything against the man, but as far as she was concerned, he was still her enemy. Wanting to get this point across, she shot the pink haired man a glare. However, it didn't come off as that threatening and she didn't hold it for very long, instead opting for her usual bored look_

_"Why would I do that? You are the one that saved me, right?" Natsu asked, peering through the bars of the cell. A small blush appeared on the Dragon Slayer's face when he saw the green haired mage. While she may have been a deadly enemy, she looked rather cute in her defenceless state. However, as much as he would have wanted to stare at the sexy scantily clad prisoner, he had come here for a purpose._

_As Brandish prepared to turn around and ignore the man, he did the last thing that she was expecting. Green haired beauty heard the door to her cell slide open and she turned around. Brandish was now well and truly confused. The man had not only come in with a friendly demeanour, he was barely giving off any magical power. "Seriously, what are you doing?" Brandish questioned as the man approached her. She was tense as the man approached her, considering what her own ally had done to her before. However, that tense feeling, along with the cold faded as the man approached her. For the first time since her capture, she finally felt some warmth. She didn't know why, but she couldn't keep her guard up around the man. She felt calm around him, a little too calm. "Do whatever you want." She blushed._

_Natsu found himself blushing at the reaction his closeness got him. He was no stranger to being close to women, but Brandish was a little different. She was a strange woman, she was supposed to be his enemy, but she had saved him from certain death and she hadn't even made an attempt to escape during all the commotion with the assassin Jacob. Natsu shook his head before focusing. He pulled out a key and attempted to undo the cuffs binding Brandish's legs. "Sit still, don't you want to be free?" Natsu asked the woman as she continued to squirm. The fire mage wasn't sure if the woman was being difficult to spite him or if she was just untrusting of him. Though the squirming did make the simple task harder, the main problem was the woman's state of dress. Concentrating was made nearly impossible when Brandish's breasts kept bouncing around in her burgundy bikini. It was truly a mystery how they hadn't accidentally slipped out._

_After a fair bit of struggling and embarrassment, the pinkette eventually got the key in the slot, freeing her legs. The green haired guard did calm down now that her legs were free. Natsu let out a relieved sigh at this. "You're certainly determined, but I guess you have to be to last as long as you have." Brandish said as she sat up and presented the cuffs binding her back. Natsu just took the compliment moved towards prepared to free the woman, only to find himself unable to concentrate. This time, it was not only the woman's alluring body, it was her scent. The woman had a unique scent to her and Natsu couldn't get enough of it. Brandish was unaware of the effect she was having on the man since she was also having a dilemma. The pinkette's warm body was making her excited. The stress of recent events was finally getting to her and she was in desperate need of an outlet. Luckily for her, the man couldn't fight his instincts._

_'What the hell is going on? Why does she smell so good?' Natsu pondered. The urge to get close to the woman was becoming impossible to fight. The pinkette dropped the key moved in closer, allowing himself a whiff of the scent. It was a poor decision as it just left him wanting more. He moved in closer once more, with his stomach and abs now pressing against Brandish's nearly bare back. Unable to resist anymore, he gave the woman's exposed neck a small bite. The woman instinctively let out a small moan, encouraging the man to do it once more. Small moans began to ring through the cell as the pink haired man continued to assault the woman's surprisingly sensitive neck. The fire mage eventually noticed what he was doing and he regained some self-control. "Sorry Brandish, I don't know what came over me." He apologised to the flushed woman._

_Brandish thought for a few seconds. Part of her wanted to scold the man, but her desire was taking over and she wanted more. "I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" Brandish replied. The green-haired woman's expression was a sexy and inviting one. This was an invitation that Natsu couldn't resist and he did something he wanted to do since he saw the mass mage. Natsu moved the beauty onto his lap before he grabbed the woman's bikini-clad breasts with his strong warm hands. The pinkette gave them a strong squeeze. The woman cooed when she felt her soft breasts molding in the fire mage's hands. "You're enjoying this as well." She admitted, feeling something very hard pressing against her butt._

_She found herself even more excited and both mages were quickly forgetting about everything. "Yeah, and so are you." Natsu retorted, feeling the woman's ass grind against his hardening member. In their excitement, both of them forgot that they were a few steps from sleeping with the enemy. Even if the two were to be told this, neither of them would have stopped. "You're so soft." The man grunted, pressing himself further against the body of Brandish. He had accidentally felt the endowments of his a few times before and the mass mage had one of the best pairs. They were large, perfectly shaped, and best of all, they were the softest._

_Natsu played with the woman's endowments, eventually freeing them from their prison. Things only got better for the green haired woman as the man was now able to focus on her stiff pink nipples. However, the man wasn't content with just that. His other hand went somewhere warm, wet, and very sensitive to his touch. It wasn't long before the pinkette had the bound beauty completely under his control. The Dragon Slayer couldn't help feeling powerful, but he still wanted more from the woman, so much more for the woman. Through the pleasure, Brandish eventually picked up on this, but she decided to keep it to herself and act oblivious. 'I'll make sure to pay him back later, but right now, he's going to work for me... He's going to earn it' Brandish thought, with feelings of warmth and pleasure overtaking her body._

_Natsu loved pleasuring the woman, every time he did something to the woman he'd get a cute reaction. She was truly an intriguing woman, which only fuelled his curiosity of the female body. He was going to explore every last inch of the woman and he'd be damned if something tried to stop him. This lust for exploration eventually led into the two sharing a kiss. It was a heated one but both of them enjoyed it so much more than they knew they should. Brandish found herself being absorbed in the fiery passion and warmth that a kiss with the Dragon Slayer entailed. While she enjoyed that, Natsu couldn't get over just how soft and full the beauty's lips where. This obviously led the some very lewd thoughts and ideas of things to come._

_The Dragon Slayer worked for the woman, and like always he overdid it. With his hands, he brought the woman to a climax, outclassing the ones that had come before it. Brandish was left breathless and in a state of pure bliss in the man's lap, feeling something very hard warm pressing against her rear end. The woman knew what she had to do, but she was still a little tied up at the moment. "You've certainly good at this... Is it a talent or is it practice?" Brandish pondered, leaning back against the man as she calmed herself. Natsu didn't give her a reply and just turned away with a small blush. This peaked the woman's curiosity, but she didn't press for answers now. She knew that if things kept going the way they were. She'd get to know the man. "I don't really care about your experience, just get these things off me and I'll make you feel better than ever before."_

_Natsu didn't need any more incentive and he moved Brandish onto her stomach. He now had access to the cuffs, but more importantly, he had an unobscured view of the woman's ass, something that he had left unattended for far too long. The pinkette was unable to think and could only stare. Wondering why she was still bound, the beauty looked behind her. Her arousal spiked when she saw the look of lust on Natsu's face and the massive bulge threatening to tear the man's pants. Even if she wanted to hide her arousal, her body wouldn't allow it. She began subconsciously wiggling her hips, panting and her essence began pooling. The Dragon Slayer stopped staring when caught a whiff of the woman's scent. "Sorry for the wait." Natsu apologised before finally freeing the woman from her restraints._

_Brandish didn't respond and instead just pushed the man onto his back before she mounted him with a hungry look on her face. Natsu responded with his own look of want. The woman looked as if she was ready to devour the man. She moved in and gave the man a kiss. It was more lustful then the last one and the woman took complete charge. The fire breather didn't mind and found himself even more turned on by my the sudden change in demeanour. He liked a little bit of aggression, it really got his blood pumping. "Just hold still, I'm going to make good on my promise." Brandish told the man as she separated from the kiss. She was breathless, but she still wanted more from the man._

_"I guess I should let you do that_. _" Natsu replied with his curiosity taking over. In his experience, he was normally in control, but he was willing to let the intriguing woman do as she pleased. Brandish smiled at the man's submission and she rid herself of her bikini bottom before she pulled down the man's pants. The woman was not disappointed with what she saw, in fact, the beauty was a little threatened by the size of the man's member. She was a little tempted to use her magic to reduce the threat, but she doubted that would sit well with the man._

_"Who knew my first man would be so... large." Brandish admitted. The woman found herself even more aroused than before. She could not only feel the heat radiating from pinkette's manhood, but she could also smell a strong musk coming off it. The temptation to just impale herself on the fire mage's cock building, but unlike the pinkette, she still had a thread of self-control. Brandish forced the man's cock down onto his body and began grinding her moist exposed pussy against the thick rigid pieced of meat._

_She started off slow, making sure that not an inch of the pinkette's manhood didn't go without her touch. Natsu watched as the woman worked and he found himself unable to look away. The way her wide hips moved slowly wearing away at him, but that didn't compare to how it felt. She was moving with a skill like no other had before, and the pinkette doubted he'd last long once she started going all out. The fire mage wasn't the only one having a good time, there was a reason Brandish hadn't started going faster. While she did have sexual experience, none of it had been with a man, so grinding against the pinkette's burning manhood was something new, something amazing. The feeling was amazing, but it did make her worry if she would be able to handle it when they really got going. "Damn you're good_. _" Natsu grunted. He still knew that there was more to come, but it still felt amazing._

_It wasn't long before Brandish started getting used to the new sensation and upped her game. In order to do so, she had to use the man as a support, which she was a little hesitant to do so because of his recent battles. Natsu let out a small pained groan when he felt one the beauty's hands press against his chest. Luckily, the main was a very short lived pain as the increased pleasure overshadowed it._

_Moving became a lot easier as she kept going as the man's cock became slick with her plentiful essence. Still being a little selfish, not all of her attention was on the man. This was clear by how one of her hands was solely focused on squeezing and pleasing one of her big bouncy breasts. Natsu wanted to go grab another handful, but he really couldn't move from underneath the woman. "I told you, let me do all the work and if you do as I say, I'll treat you to something special." Brandish told the man, still lording over the man. The woman was adorable and adorable when she was under his thumb, but she was the embodiment of sexy now that she was in control._

_Brandish kept at this pace, moaning and muttering things to the man below her. She loved the feeling of Natsu's veiny, pulsating third leg of a cock rubbing against her sopping maidenhood. Not only did the heat feel great, but so did the fact it was rubbing against her aroused clit. She felt as if she could burst at any moment and her voice was barely being contained. She wished that she could scream out, but that would attract unwanted attention. Not wanting to be lulled into a state of submission, the Dragon Slayer attempted to reach up and retake control. However, the beauty wouldn't allow it and started moving her hips furiously, leaving him a slave to the new pleasure. The sensation would have made any man go crazy and the sexy expression on her face didn't help quell the man's lust._

_Despite being able to maintain control of the man with her added vigour, she also found herself unable to control herself. Her hips kept getting faster, her moans kept getting louder and she found herself close to yet another orgasm. Luckily, the man was in a similar state, which was made obvious by the increased heat and throbbing she could feel from the man. An idea sprung into the woman's head and in her current state, she didn't think twice before doing it. She stopped grinding before she lifted her hips up, allowing Natsu's manhood to stand tall. "What are you doing?" Natsu questioned._

_The green haired woman smirked before she skewered herself with the man's large throbbing cock. Brandish felt strong pain, which was only outdone by the pleasure and the overwhelming feeling of warmth. She let out a loud euphoric moan as she came on the Dragon Slayer's member and a look of bliss appeared on her flushed face. She wasn't alone in her climax, the pinkette couldn't fathom how great the soft wet insides felt as they crushed and constricted around his manhood. This also sent him over the edge and he poured his seed deep into the woman's plugged pussy, which only added to the feeling of warmth Brandish had become reliant on. Natsu watched as the busty shield of the Spriggan seized and spasmed before she eventually collapsed onto his strong chest._

_Much to Natsu's surprise, Brandish began hugging him and snuggling into his chest. "So warm." Brandish moaned. The woman's heart began to beat faster than it ever had before. The warm embrace with the man made her feel safer than she had in a long time. She was especially happy since the man's hardness nor heat had yet to leave her and she doubted it would anytime soon. Even though he was unaware of what the woman was feeling, Natsu returned the hug, even if he only did it so he could finally feel her ass. "I guess you're not done yet... But that's good, I want to see what you can really do." She said._

_Without a second thought, Natsu sat up, making Brandish sit in his lap with his manhood still buried deep in the woman and his hands still placed firmly on her ass. Brandish replied by wrapping her legs around his waist and moving the man's head into her breasts. "I hope you're ready, watching you has got me all fired up." Natsu_ declared _with lust in his eyes._

**~The present~**

Brandish smiled at the memory. She was still a little annoyed that they had been interrupted when the pinkette had really kicked into gear. It was the first of many mind-blowing sexual experiences with the man and one of the most memorable. Then again, that entire day had been very memorable for the beauty. Not all of the memories were good. Being forced to stab one of her own allies during negotiations wasn't something she looked back in with a smile. She got her mind away from those negative thoughts and went back to when she rode on the back of a giant blue flying cat.

The green haired mage looked towards the sleeping man and an unpleasant memory sprung to her mind. Even though the pinkette was sleeping with such a peaceful look on his face, it was a little too reminiscent of when he was on his deathbed. Brandish still felt a strong amount of guilt when she remembered that it was her inability to properly confront Dimaria that had nearly cost her future husband his life. Her feeling of guilt was eventually overshadowed by one of jealousy when she remembered how close a certain blonde had been to the man during his recovery. If it weren't for her deciding that they were hiding the fact that she was sleeping with her supposed enemy, she would have been able to be at the man's side when he was fighting for his life.

The memory made the woman hold her husband harder and bury her head into the man's warm chest. The man was her happiness and sometimes she felt if she let him go, she'd lose him. It was a scary thought, to say the least.  _'Maybe I should just let him sleep a little longer.'_ Brandish pondered while running her hands through the man's hair. She just wanted to hold the man a little longer and feel his warmth. It wasn't long before she started to fall asleep in the man's comforting embrace, she didn't try to fight the need for sleep, the thought of spending a quiet morning with her husband sounded more appealing than anything at the moment.

As Brandish was about fall asleep, she heard two sets of footsteps running towards her room. She let out a small sigh before she nudged Natsu awake. Natsu awoke and was greeted by the sight of his naked wife laying on top of him. Despite being older, the Dragon Slayer still had the libido of a hormonally charged teen. So been woken to such a lovely sight got him excited. He sat up and pushed his wife onto her back, allowing him to see everything. "Morning beautiful, what are you in the mood for? Want to do the prisoner and interrogator again?" Natsu asked as he caged the beauty beneath his strong arms. Brandish blushed at the man's suggestion, it was her favourite sexual situation and her husband knew it very well. She blamed it on being a little bit masochistic and the circumstances of their meeting, but she could never get over how excited it made her. "Should we use the regular cuffs... Or maybe I should use the magic restraining ones, I miss seeing these girls at their natural size." He questioned, grabbing one of the beauty's breasts.

"You're not the one who had to deal with a sore back...But I'll do it this once, there's no need to get the cuffs out." Brandish told her husband. The pinkette smiled as he felt his wife's breast enlarge in his hands. It was a little-known secret that his wife used her magic to purposely keep her endowments the same size as when she was in her late teens. While the pinkette didn't mind her doing this, he preferred seeing them at their larger natural size. "Don't get used to them being like this, I don't want to buy new bras for these." She reminded her husband. Unfortunately, the man was too busy smothering himself in the soft melons. Brandish had the biggest pair of tits he had seen, even beating out Lucy, who previously held the title. "Don't get carried away... the twins." She moaned.

Still caught up in his boyish desires, Natsu misunderstood his better half's words. Like most things, he saw it as a chance to tease the woman and that's what he did until he heard a familiar set of footsteps racing towards their room. "Oh, you meant those twins." Natsu said, releasing the woman. He watched with a pout as his wife's breasts shrunk back to their smaller size. The two hurried and got dressed. The woman elected to simply grab a robe and cover herself up while Natsu managed to get fully dressed.

"Mummy! Daddy! Igneel is being mean again!" A young girl wailed as she bolted into the room. The girl's long hair was the same colour as her father's and she kept it in twin tails by two cross-shaped hair pins. She also had her father's magic. Other than that, she inherited most of her mother's features. She had her mother's eyes, complexion and she even had her waspish personality. "He shrunk my favourite teddy!" She moaned as she held up the bear. It was normally larger than the girl, but now it was barely the size of her smallest finger.

"Well, Grammi burnt the fish I caught." Igneel retorted. The boy was a lot like his father, brash, loud and destructive. He even looked the like a younger version, with the only difference being that he had both her mother's eye colour and magic. Almost everyone was a worried when the boy first showed that he could use magic, but luckily, he had yet to develop the same talent as his mother, not that he cared. The only things the boy used his magic for was teasing his twin sister and making giant food.

"You're such a bother, at least we get to see Auntie Lucy and Miss Aquarius." Grammi groaned with an annoyed look on her face. The two began to bicker while their parents watched them. Brandish was a little annoyed that her morning with her husband was interrupted, but she didn't stay that way for long since she found the two adorable when they bickered. It was a well-known fact that the mass changing mage had a weakness for cute things.

"Come on Brandish, we should stop them." Natsu told his wife, who was still marveling at how cute her children were. While he could understand that, he was still extremely horny and the robe was barely covering the sexy body of his wife. Even though she was watching her children, Brandish noticed the stares she was getting from the man. Being the tease she was, she undid the robe a little, revealing more cleavage and her thick thighs. The pinkette didn't want to wait any longer and decided to calm his children down. "Igneel, we'll go finishing and we'll catch a way bigger fish, and Grammi, I'll buy you a new teddy when we go into the city." The father declared.

Both children looked at each other before they ran out of the room with huge smiles on their faces. The second his children were out of the room, Natsu forced his wife down, burning the robe clean off the body. The beauty loved the aggressive look on the man's face and she decided to let her breasts enlarge to the normal size again. "You handled that well, so I'll let you have your fun." Brandish said with a sultry smile. In the seven years together, the fiery passion in their relationship hadn't died down, which was made obvious by how he still looked at her with the same amount of want as when they first became lovers.

**~Seven Years ago~**

_Brandish was waiting for Natsu and his blonde haired companion to get dressed and emerge from the building. She had decided to step out after watching Lucy warm the dying man. It had been hard to watch for a couple of reasons. Not only did she feel guilty every time she looked at the man, she also couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy she felt when she saw them together. At first, she had tried to deny that it was jealous, but as time went on, she caved. She knew the feelings stewing in her heart weren't anger or sadness, it hurt more than those feelings. What made things worse for Brandish was that it didn't stop at simple jealously for the blonde's current situation. Whether she'd ever admitted it or not, she loved the time she had spent with the man. When she was waiting for the man to recover, she comforted herself with the pleasant memories she had of him._

_Eventually, Lucy did come out of the room, fully dressed. "How's Natsu?" Brandish asked the blonde. The holder mage proceeded to explain the man's condition. He had made a full recovery and he was just taking his time to get dressed. Brandish had to work extra hard to hide her smile when she heard this news. However, Lucy was a smart enough girl to know that the woman was holding back her emotions. She didn't question her fellow mage and instead offered her entry to check up on the man. Brandish accepted the offer, but she did so a little too excitedly and a small blush appeared on the usually calm woman. "Thank you." She muttered to Lucy before entering the next room._

_Upon entering the room, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Natsu was in a great condition aside from his battle damage. The woman didn't mind his state, all she cared about was that he was alive and she couldn't stop herself from running into the man's arms. Since he was still getting dressed, he didn't catch the woman and he found himself being straddled by an overjoyed woman. He didn't even have a chance to greet the woman before he found himself in a deep kiss with her. 'Someone is happy to see me.' Natsu thought, returning the kiss._

_He still remembered his first encounter with the woman, and how could he not? She was easily the best lover he had ever had. Filled with thoughts of his last lustful encounter, he grabbed a hold of her large soft ass and brought her closer against his body. Not only was she his best lover, beating out the women he had met on his year away from the guild, he felt a connected to her in a way that the others couldn't compare to. However, he still had no idea why he felt this way, he had fought against her the same amount of times as he had slept with her, which left him rather confused about their relationship. He quickly discarded those thoughts, he was a simple man with simple desires and he preferred to focus on something much rounder and softer._

_The kiss continued, with Brandish loving every moment of it. She could barely think throughout the kiss, and what thoughts she did have were of the man below her. The woman had become too caught with everything the man had to offer. From the immense heat that emanated from his body to way he grabbed and groped her ass. She loved all of it, and something inside was telling her she couldn't be without the man anymore. Unlike before, she didn't try to deny her feelings and upon realising them, she separated from the kiss with wide eyes. "I think I'm in love with you." Brandish told the man, looking down at the man with a blush._

_Natsu returned with his own blush. Brandish didn't want an answer from the man. Despite his reaction, she was still scared that he might not give her the response she wanted. In order to stop him from talking, she engaged in another kiss. This wasn't all though, she started pulling down the man's pants, freeing his cock. 'What's she doing?' Natsu pondered until he felt Brandish's hands stroking his member. While it did feel good, it didn't compare to anything they had done before. This meant the pinkette was able to resist the pleasure. Panicked, the woman started to regret her confession, and the possibility of rejection had become real for her. In an effort to distract both herself and the man, her hand moved at a much faster speed and she became even more aggressive with the kiss._

_Fear began to take over the woman, which was accompanied by desperation. She knew her hands alone weren't going to cut it and an idea popped into her mind. Brandish separated from the kiss and moved around so her maidenhood was right in the pinkette's face and the pinkette's cock was right in front of her own. Natsu didn't have a chance to talk to the woman thanks to the intense smell coming from the woman. All reason left his mind when he caught a whiff of the woman's smell. He grabbed the woman's hips and brought the woman closer just so he could get more of the smell. The reaction did bolster Brandish's confidence, but a simple instinct wasn't enough for her. She needed to make sure that the man would think about nothing but herself._

_She looked at the thick piece of meat throbbing in front of her and she knew what she had to do. Brandish had orally serviced the man earlier and it had been a rather daunting task before and it was going to be even harder, now she had to deal with the feeling of the Dragon Slayer's tongue skillfully delving into her depths. The green haired beauty knew she wouldn't stand a chance once the man beneath her really got started. She opened up her inexperienced mouth and engulfed the head of the fire mage's cock. Brandish felt a small tingle in her nether region as she was reminded of the man's taste. However, she didn't allow herself to be distracted and got right down to work, taking the man's rigid cock until it hit the back of her throat. She then moved her head back sucking on the man as she went, allowing her to really taste the man. 'Delicious.' Brandish thought._

_The busty woman moved her head back down, getting just a little more than before down her throat. Her pride was bolstered when she heard a small groan escape the man's mouth. 'I guess I've gotten better at this.' The Spriggain's guard told herself. The short haired woman began to move her head faster and she added her tongue into the equation. It wasn't long before Natsu found himself a victim_ to _the woman. Not only was he enthralled in the wonderful taste and smell of her essence, he found that he was unable to resist the soft feeling of her full lips or how wet and warm her tight throat was. All Natsu could think about was the woman and he could barely lap up the woman's juices. Brandish noticed this and forced her hips down onto the man, preventing him from thinking about anything else._

_Since Natsu's tongue was no longer at work, Brandish found herself able to work a lot harder than before. She got the pinkette's manhood deeper down her throat and she began to suck with a force that was completely new to the young man. If he were a weaker man, the pinkette would have cum the moment his Brandish upped her game. The beauty was constantly reminded of how great of a job she was doing due to the groans and moans she could hear from beneath her. 'It didn't feel this good before.' Natsu said to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Brandish began bobbing her head at a furious pace._

_Even though the busty bikini-clad mage still hadn't got his entire length down, he was having the time of his life. However, it wasn't over for the Dragon Slayer and his newest lover began to move one of her hands up and down what she couldn't fit in her mouth, while her other hand massaged his family jewels. The fire mage eventually got used to the immense pleasure of the woman's mouth, hands, but he decided not to take the chance to take control. However, he decided to allow the beauty to continue as she was._

_She continued like this until she felt the pinkette's manhood trembling and throbbing in her mouth. Brandish smiled and with one strong suck and squeeze of the man's jewels, the pinkette came, releasing his load into the woman's mouth. It was hot, sticky, and the woman loved it. The beauty swallowed everything he had to offer. With her boosted confidence, Brandish managed to swallow every last drop of the man's seed with next to no trouble despite the sheer quantity. Once she was done, the beauty removed the man's member from her mouth, but she was still able to enjoy the lingering taste of the pinkette's seed. "Delicious, I could get used to this taste... and this feeling in my heart." Brandish said before moving her maidenhood away from the pinkette. While the man hadn't used his talented tongue to the fullest, she didn't mind as she knew what was in store for her._

_Once she had moved off the man, she moved towards the nearest wall and pressed her hands against it before sticking out her big round ass, presenting it for the man. Natsu's eyes lite up when he saw the sight before him. Brandish had one hell of an ass, but that wasn't what was drawing him in. It was the how her needy pussy was glistening with her essence, just begging him to ravage it. Natsu picked himself up, moved behind his enemy turned lover before pressing his manhood against her entrance. Brandish's body trembled in anticipation and she instinctively shook her hips. However, instead of the penetrating the woman like this, an idea popped into the Dragon Slayer's mind. "Turn around Brandish, I want to look at the woman I love." Natsu told the woman._

_Brandish's eyes widened with shock as she tried to comprehend what she had just heard. It took her a couple of seconds to get herself in order, and when she did, she pulled the man into a short but warm kiss. When they separated, Natsu was greeted with the pleasant smile of Brandish. The man then began to speak. "I don't know why, but everything about you drives me crazy. The way you look, the way you smell... even the way you talk gets me going." Natsu told the woman as he pinned her against the wall. None of his previous lovers made him feel the same way, in fact, no other woman made him feel the same way. Even their encounter in the cell made him feel something new. The pinkette didn't want to waste any more time and brought the younger woman into a kiss._

_Unlike the last one, it was much longer and the two were a lot more connected. Natsu was a lot more grabby than before, his hands were all over the beauty, mainly her large ass and full breasts. Brandish was clung to the man's body, wrapping her legs around his waist and her slender arms were loosely draped around his neck. Things only got better for the woman when she felt Natsu's hard cock press against her maidenhood. "Please put it in, Natsu." Brandish begged, taking a break from the kiss. The pinkette did as his new lover wanted and slowly slid him down on his manhood. Natsu watched as his new lover's face twisted with pleasure as he slowly split her wide open. He had seen this reaction a quite a few times but seeing it from Brandish turned him on more than any of the others. "Don't hold back, If you really love me, you're going to fuck me like you mean it." She instructed the man as lewd thoughts took over._

**~Back to the present~**

"It looks like someone has their head in the clouds. What could my dear wife be thinking about?" Natsu questioned his green haired wife as he grabbed a hold of her massive melons. While she had been distracted, Natsu had snuck behind the woman and moved her onto his lap. In the seven years he had been married to Brandish, he had not known her to be one to get lost in thought.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the first time you told me you loved me." Brandish replied, a small blush appearing on her face. A big smile appeared on Natsu's face when he remembered when he realised his love for Brandish. "Enough about that, there's something more important... I want another kid, they're just so adorable." She pouted, rubbing the man's cock with her ass. The pinkette was fine with having another kid running around, even if he did question his wife's reasoning behind wanting another one.

"I really can't argue with you." Natsu sighed before pushing his wife off him and into a very defenceless position. Brandish smirked at her husband's eagerness and shook her ass, making a little wiggle. While he didn't need any more incentive, he sure as hell loved the gesture. Without another thought, He positioned himself behind his busty wife before forcing every last inch of himself into the beauty's soaked maidenhood. Brandish let out a loud pleasured cry as her husband's member invaded her. "I can't believe you're still so tight." He groaned as he started moving. He started slow, steadily increasing his speed and power. As he continued to work, Natsu couldn't help letting out his own moans and grunts. The way his wife's pussy squeezed down on his cock was something he could never get bored of.

He wasn't alone in the feeling. Brandish couldn't get enough of how the pinkette's cock always managed to hit her sweet spots and spread her in just the right ways. The experience was only made better by the way he forced her down, pushing her face and breasts down on the soft bed while keeping her ass high up in the air. It may have been a little primal, but she loved how the man would dominate her. It made her feel safe, secure and wanted. "Harder Natsu, fuck me harder with that big strong cock of yours, I want you to tear me apart." Brandish mewled as she clung onto the bedsheets. She wanted her man to go wild and really lay into it. Simply the thought of the man embracing his instincts drove her crazy and her tightening maidenhood made that obvious.

"Is that REALLY what you want?" Natsu questioned before he gave his wife a strong, slightly heated slap on the ass. Brandish let out a moan when she felt her husband's hot hand crash into her backside. A lewd smile appeared on his face and she didn't answer the man's question, prompting him to deliver another powerful slap, which got the woman to let out a small squeal. However, this was more than enough of an answer for the man. "I guess you really want it... You know that means you won't be able to strut around in that sexy bikini." The pinkette warned his lover. Brandish saw this as the perfect chance to get what she wanted.

"If you do your job right, I won't be strutting around anywhere." Brandish taunted, knowing full well what would happen next. She could still remember the first time she had poked the dragon, she was walking funny for weeks and there were a lot of awkward conversation with her kids. "Come on, Natsu. Have you lost your edge in over the years?" She continued. A few seconds later, she felt an immense heat coming from behind her. She would have turned around to see the look on the pinkette's face, but her husband forced her face down as he started to thrust harder and deeper into the woman. Just the first powerful thrust from the pinkette caused her to moan with rapture.

Natsu didn't give the love of his life a chance to recover and he followed it up with an even stronger thrust, which he followed up. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Natsu questioned. His movements were now savage, animalistic, just as Brandish was hoping. The Dragon Slayer was delighted when he heard the muffled moans of his wife as he continued to fuck her with every ounce of strength he had. Natsu watched as the mass mage began to quiver and tremble in front of him. With a few more thrusts, the younger woman looked as she was ready to collapse from the pleasure. She let out the loudest scream of the day as she came. Despite this, the man didn't stop moving, continuing to fuck the now hypersensitive woman. "Don't give up on me yet, I'm not even close." The pinkette teased. He hadn't it given to Brandish this hard in a while so he wasn't surprised that she was barely keeping up, but it didn't mean he was going to ease up on the woman. He was going to give her exactly what she had asked for.

Brandish tried to retort, but the overwhelming feeling was making it impossible for her to form words between her muffled and ragged breaths. The man decided to make things a little easier for the woman and decided to slightly shift position. Natsu ordered his lover onto her hands and knees. Despite her euphoric state and the fact her husband was still going buck wild, she shakingly made her way to her hands and knees. Once she got into position, Natsu was treated to a glorious view. Brandish's enlarged endowments were now swaying back and forth with each of his powerful thrusts.

Being the man he was, Natsu grabbed a hold of his wife's big bouncing breasts with one of his hands, while the other attacked her sensitive and swollen clit. "It looks like you can still take more...That's good, I've got a lot to give." Natsu warned the woman. Brandish knew that the man wasn't joking, which just made her more excited. Upon feeling his wife tighten up around him, the fire mage upped his efforts. He began pinching and squeezing her sensitive pink nipples, which judging from the young mother's reaction, were starved for attention. "They're all hard. It's too bad we're in this position, I can't give them the proper attention. But I can give this the proper attention." He continued as his trained and talented fingers began to rub the sensitive area. The fire mage smiled, his wife was still holding on, even if she was struggling to do so. A smirk appeared on the fire mage's face, his kids were playing outside and he had his wife all to himself.

Natsu continued to pound his lovely wife for what felt like a very pleasant eternity. He was not only treated to Brandish moaning and screaming his name, he got to watch her big round ass slowly redden and ripple with each of his thrusts. A sexy sheen of sweat covered her supple body and she was red in the face. It didn't stop there, he had seen his lover climax, countless times and felt her tighten around his manhood just as much. He was bewildered as to how his short haired lover had maintained her position. "I'm gonna cum, I hope you're ready." Natsu warned, thrusting harder than ever before.

Brandish's mind may have been mush, but she still knew what she wanted and she managed to get it out. "Do it inside... cum inside me." Brandish begged, tightening her pussy even more. Unable to resist, Natsu thrust as deep as he could before he came inside the woman, triggering his wife's climax. The sensation of her husband reaching her deepest depths and him emptying his thick burning seed into her was too much for her. Brandish's green eyes rolled back and her tongue lewdly lolled out of her mouth. She would have also collapsed if her man hadn't caught her. "Not enough... We need to be sure." She managed to get out while trying to calm herself. Luckily, Natsu was thinking the same thing and he pulled out before he flipped the woman onto her back. His cock rose back to attention when he saw his seed slowly seep out of her. The two smiled at each other when they saw the look in the other's eye. "I love you Natsu." Brandish said, finally recovering.

"I love you too." Natsu replied, plunging his length back into the woman.

**~Much later~**

The Dragneel Family were currently heading towards the city. The male twin was excited and leading the pack, followed by his fire using sister. Natsu and Brandish were trailing behind with Natsu carrying his wife in his arms. Brandish had decided to wear her usual style of bikini, along with a large coat, which managed to cover up the redness of her ass and avoid a very awkward conversation with their children. "Mummy, why has daddy been carrying you the entire time?"

"Well, your daddy is a big strong man who he loves his wife a little too much." Brandish replied, smiling at her cute daughter. The young girl was confused by this and decided to catch up to her brother. Natsu let out a sigh of relief at his daughter's lack of curiosity. He had gone a little too far, and his wife could barely use her legs, let alone walk the long distance to the city. "Don't feel too bad Natsu, I did ask for it." The green haired woman told her husband with a happy smile on her face.

"You could make this easier for me, ya know." Natsu reminded his lover. Brandish just smirked and shook her head. She then looked down and touched her stomach. She could still feel the man's warmth deep inside her. Though it was still too early to actually tell, Brandish knew that the familiar warm feeling meant something. Natsu saw the look on his lover's face and returned his own smile.

"I hope it's another set of twins, they're the cutest... Just look at them" Brandish nearly squealed as she pointed towards her children. She thought for a couple of seconds and an idea entered her mind. The beauty quickly whispered it into her husband's ear. "So what do you say?" She asked before giving the man a quick peck on the cheek.

"You're the best wife ever." Natsu replied with a big childish grin on his face.

**The end**


	4. Fairy Woman vs Demon Lord Dragneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza invites her boyfriend to her room for a little fun. Natsu happily obliges, but things aren't quite as he expected. He finds his girlfriend tied up, in costume and his very own costume along with a set of odd instructions.
> 
> Pairing: Natsu x Erza

**~Magnolia~**

It was mid day and Natsu was happily strolling towards Fairy Hills, on his way to meet his lovely girlfriend. Normally he would have already been with the red haired knight, but she had asked him to wait and he really couldn't say no to his lover. "I wonder what she's planning, it's always something fun when she does this... apart from that one time." Natsu said before shivering. As a lover, Erza was a little experimental to say, which wasn't a bad thing most of the time, in fact, it was one of Natsu's favourite things about dating the woman. He especially liked it when the woman dressed herself up, in was incredible how one person could look so good in so many costumes. However, her looking good in the costumes wasn't the main reason he loved her dressing up, it was how well she got into character. "Man, I hope she's dressed up... I can't wait." He exclaimed, sounding more excited than a kid in a candy store.

The Dragon Slayer began running and eventually, the girl's dormitory came into view. He spotted the room of his lover before quickly looking around. Most of the girls were still in the guild, but he didn't want to risk getting caught sneaking into the girl's dormitory. After scanning the area and sniffing around, he found that the coast was clear and made his way into the dormitory. It was no secret that the two were dating, but a man coming into an all girls dormitory was still a major problem. However, he had done snuck in so many times that he didn't have any trouble doing so.

Natsu dashed into the dormitory and ran through the empty halls. He eventually found himself in front of the Erza's room. Getting himself to the room was always a bit of a struggle for the young hormonal Dragon Slayer. It wasn't because he ever got lost, he had been over so many times it was nearly impossible. However, having to smell the scents of Fiore's sexiest woman all in one building made it hard to concentrate. "You'd think that'd get easier." Natsu muttered as he opened the door to Erza's room. He quickly entered and closed it behind him. He made his way through the woman's room, admiring the armour that decorated the four rooms leading up to her bedroom. However, when he got to the knight's bedroom, it was completely empty, but he could still smell the strawberry scent of his lover. "Where is she?" He pondered, looking around the room.

After a few seconds of looking around, he noticed a new door and his curiosity lead him to check the door. When he got there, he spotted something else new, a small box with a note addressed to him. Still curious, he picked up the box and the note. "Open it, put everything on, get into character and enter my new room." Natsu read aloud, before shrugging his shoulders. They were odd, but simple instructions and the pinkette like simple. He did as the woman's note told him, unboxing and looking at the costume inside. The Dragon Slayer was a little excited, Erza had never got him to dress up before. "Horns? A cape?" He wondered as he started to dig through the box. Natsu just shrugged his shoulders again and began to get dressed.

After a few minutes, he was fully dressed and he took a look at himself in the mirror. He looked like a demon and it put his demon costume on Edolas to shame. He now had a pair of black horns attached to his head, dark markings painted onto his arms, stomach and parts of his face. He had been given a set of silver clawed gauntlets, which bound to him when he put them on and gave him organic looking claws. Surprisingly, he could still feel everything. The man wore nothing else besides a white pair of long pants, heavy metal boots and a dark tattered cape. "You know, this style kinda suits me, weird." Natsu said as he stared at himself. Judging from his costume, he guessed that he was going to be in charge in whatever Erza had planned, something he always enjoyed. He had enjoyed his small stint as the 'true' villain of Edolas a little more than he'd ever admit to anyone, and getting revisit the role of a villain sounded fun to the man. Now even more enthusiastic than before, he took the key and entered the new room.

The room dark, with the only source of light being a few candles spread across the room, giving the large room a dungeon-like feel. The look was complete with the chains that decorated the room. He wasn't new to bondage, but something felt different. He decided to follow the candles and chains, causing the otherwise silent room to be filled with his metallic boots clanking as he walked. A hungry look appeared on the Dragon Slayer's face when he made his way to the middle of the room. In the middle of the room, his lover, Erza had her arms restrained above her head and her ankles were bound to the ground. However, the bindings weren't what caught his attention, it was the costume she had dawned.

Erza was clad in a navy long sleeved leotard, that showed off every aspect of her wonderful figure. It was skin tight, emphasising both her perfect hourglass figure and her exceptionally huge breasts. The costume also revealed her thick thighs and exposed her large tight ass. Her long luscious legs were only covered by a pair of thigh high stockings. Her outfit was completed by a pair of white gloves, a matching navy blue mask, tail, cat ears and a white hair tie that kept her long scarlet hair in a long ponytail. She had her head hung down, giving her a look befitting a captured hero. When the beauty heard the man approaching she lifted her head and gave her 'captor' a strong glare.

"You may have captured me, but it doesn't mean you have defeated me, Demon Lord Dragneel." 'Fairy Woman' told the fire mage as she rustled in her chains. He knew that Erza wouldn't be able to get out of her restraints, they had used them before and the magic restraining cuffs made it impossible for the woman to escape. He wasn't entirely sure how she had managed to pull this off, but he was excited.

"This is going to be heaps of fun." Natsu cheered, childish as ever. However, Erza didn't take too kindly to her lover's joyful attitude and sent him a very angry glare. At first, he was unsure why he was getting this look, but then he remembered the instructions. He still needed to get into character, and judging from his costume and the name he'd just been given, he was going to turn up the villainous dial tenfold. Seeing Natsu change of expression, she knew she'd get exactly what she wanted from the man.

The woman's face returned to the same as before and she spoke once more. "The just and beautiful Fairy Woman will not lose to the likes of a demonic monster like yourself." Erza told the man as she tried for free herself. The woman did it with all her might, but it still wasn't enough, which was just a testament strength of chains. A smirk appeared on the fire mage's face, he always liked this costume and the character she was putting one was just making it even hotter.

"I wonder what I should do with you, Fairy Woman. You've been such persistent thorn in my side." The demon king told his captive as he walked around the bound beauty. He made sure to inspect the woman's body. She looked amazing dressed in her costume and he couldn't resist grabbing a handful of her plentiful booty before giving it a squeeze. The woman grimaced and a small faint blush appeared on her face. "You've got such a tantalising body." He decided to move back and face the woman.

"What are your plans for me, demon lord? Torture me? Mock me? Or are you going to defile me like the monster you are?" Erza questioned the man. The pinkette smirked, her questions sounded more like suggestions to him and he was more than willing to take them onboard. Seeing the man's smirk made Erza growl at the man and attempted to escape, which only assumed the demon lord. "It doesn't matter what you do, I will never lose to you, nor will you break me." Her voice was full of pride and strength. However, since he was in a villainous mindset, he was amused by the usually admirable traits.

"It looks like you already have lost against me, and as for breaking you... That's the last thing on my mind, I'm going to make you mine." The demon king told the heroine before he ran his clawed hand along her face. The woman turned away from the pinkette and continued to struggle from her restraints. If it wasn't for her crippling stage fright, she would have made an amazing actor. Natsu pulled on one of the suspended chains, which strengthened the restraints, forcing the woman to stay still. Now that she was stilled, he continued to run his hand along the heroine's face, stopping when he got to the mask. "I think I'll leave this mask of yours till last, I'll find out who you really are after you become my woman." The pink haired man continued. His hand began to move down, travelling down her neck, tracing her tightly confined breasts and stopping at her shapely hips. "However, I'm not going to force you, you're going to be begging for me, my sweet fairy."

"I would never stoop so low as to crave the attention of a villain as vile as yourself." Fairy Woman retorted, sounding confident in her words, despite the overwhelming embarrassment and humiliation of being touched by her mortal enemy. Natsu was still very impressed with how well his lover maintained her character, which encouraged him to up his game. His hand began to snake downwards and found itself rested firmly on the fallen hero's ass. He gave it a strong squeeze and brought her closer to him. The heat and the man's touch made her let out a small moan. Liking the response, he continued to do this. "Do you really think that simple groping and fondling will be enough?" She mocked between a few stifled moans.

"That moans says otherwise... Plus, I know your deepest darkest secret." Natsu replied with a confident smile on his face. He made his way behind the captive woman before he gave her ass a strong flaming slap. She let out a scream as a result, which sounded pained, but Natsu's ears picked up on the pleasure lacing her voice. "You're a raging masochist." He reminded her as he went back to grabbing her ass.

"That's not true, you must have cast some sort demonic spell on me." 'Fairy Woman' lied. Her small blush had transformed into a massive blush that covered her face. No matter what she dressed up as she could never deny her masochistic nature and Natsu always used it to his advantage. "I guess I should have expected this from a demon like yourself." She added as she felt heat stirring in her core. Natsu instantly caught the smell of the woman's strawberry scented arousal, even if she did try to hide it by pressing her thighs together. "What other foul tricks do have in store for me? Are you going to use those tools behind us to torture me?" She questioned, getting the attention of the man. He looked turned around and saw a table with a number of adult toys. Taking the hint, he moved towards the table and picked up the captive woman's favourite toy. He moved back to the redhead heroine with the large pink vibrator and it's remote in one hand.

"Is that a look of excitement, Fairy Woman? You're quite a lewd hero, aren't you?" Natsu teased as his clawed hands slithered down to his hostage's core. He loved that he could feel the heat emanating from the woman's core as it just encouraged him. The horned man moved the bottom of the redhead's leotard to the side, revealing her bare sopping pussy. Her quivering folds were desperate for attention, so he decided to remedy the issue. Without a moment of hesitation, he slowly slid the entire toy into her needy maidenhood and a grin spread across his face when he saw her face contort with pleasure.

Once the toy was in place, he moved the leotard's bottom back into place and keeping the toy in place. He then turned on the toy but kept it at the lowest setting, allowing the redhead to feel some pleasure, but nowhere near how much she needed or wanted. However, it was enough to make her blush deepen and force out a few moans. "Look at how the proud and mighty Fairy Woman has fallen... Moaning and blushing all while in the captivity of your greatest enemy." He said before he started to rub his hand along the flushed face of the woman.

"Don't think that... You've beaten me yet... Such a trick won't work on me." Erza told the man between moans. At first, the demon didn't reply and he just watched with a large grin. The redhead really didn't have much in the way of fortitude and watching her crack under the pleasure was a very pleasant treat for the man. He watched for a couple of seconds before the woman started to regain her composure. "See... Your little trick hasn't worked on me." She grinned. The fire mage found himself even attracted to the already irresistible hero.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, but I'm getting a little bored... I think I'm going to give your costume a bit of a re-design." Natsu said as a lewd idea popped into his mind. He liked her tight costume as it was, but he could think of one major improvement. With a smile, he began cutting a hole in the woman's costume with his clawed hands. Erza's blush deepened when she saw that the new cleavage displaying cutout in her costume. "That's much better, don't you agree?"

"How dare you defile my costume like this!" Erza barked, attempting to move in her restraints. Unfortunately, Natsu hadn't loosened them and she was unable to move. "I won't let you get away with this, you villain, how am I supposed to fight crime in an outfit like this." She added. Seeing her care for the costume caused an idea to pop into the man's, mind. Erza saw the look of inspiration on the man's face and she began concerned.

"Trust me, Fairy Woman, you won't be fighting crime after I'm done with you, so the state of your costume won't matter." Natsu explained, presenting his claws to the woman before slashing at the beauty. He made sure not to actually hurt the woman, and the slash only tore the woman's clothing. As he had hoped, a small look of panic appeared on Erza's face as she realised the man's intention. The panicked look on the redhead's face caused a sadistic look to appear on the man's face. Natsu began to slash at the costumed woman, slowly but surely shredding the clothing away. After a few minutes, the pinkette decided to stop and admire his handy work. "This look suits you, don't you agree?" He questioned. He was glad that the beauty was so into this, or else he would have gotten his ass kicked for even scratching one of Erza's favourite costumes.

The captive was barely clothed at this point. Her entire midsection was left bare, her breasts were threatening to rip the tiny amount of material confining them. Only the lower half of her costume was left in a somewhat proper state, and the area had only been spared since it was containing the vibrating toy and her feline tail. Speaking of the toy, Natsu realised the heroine was getting a little too comfortable and he turned up the power. "So you weren't content with humiliating me? You're going to... Ah... Defile me with this... Oh... thing." Erza moaned as she struggled in her chains. The air became thick with the woman's strawberry scented arousal.

"Maybe I should turn it up to full, seeing you like this is amazing." Natsu said as his smile became more wicked. The redhead knew she had to act quickly, there was a reason the toy was her favourite and she doubted that she'd be able to handle it at its top power. This wasn't new information to the pink haired man either and he decided it was time to advance his little scheme. "Maybe I'll let you off easy, but only if you do a few things for me." He continued, causing a slightly hopeful look from the woman.

"How do you plan to further degrade me?" Erza asked, staring daggers at the man. Natsu let out a small chuckle when he saw the look. Normally, the look would strike fear into his heart, but she was so defenceless right now that he was sure that he could do whatever he wanted. The pinkette loosened her chains, allowing his prisoner a lot more movement. He then approached the woman and brought her close, making it obvious what he wanted. "So this is what you want." She huffed before leaning in for a kiss. The pinkette smiled as his captive willingly gave herself to him. The red haired beauty was actually rather aggressive with the kiss.

 _'She's been waiting for this for a while now.'_ Natsu thought as he felt the woman's tongue enter his mouth. He responded by adding his own, much hotter tongue into the mix, which instigated a furious duel between the two. Oddly, enough the woman managed to somewhat stay in character throughout the kiss. Rather than a feeling of passion, he got pure aggression from the woman, which for some reason, only encouraged him. The man deepened the kiss, brought her closer and grabbed a hold of the redhead's large beautiful ass. He began to hold and fondle the woman, enjoying their heated kiss as he did. However, Natsu had to stop the kiss when his need for air outweighed his lust. "That was good, but I wouldn't be much of a demon lord if I settled for good, I want perfect." He continued before he increased the power of the toy nestled inside the woman.

Erza's face twisted with shock and pleasure as the toy began to vibrate and jostle inside her more. Her breaths became ragged and her legs began shaking, threatening to give in at any second. "Fiend." Erza moaned, which only made her captor and turn up the toy's power even further. She let out a loud scream at this and she fell forward, only getting caught by her chains. The woman now found herself face to face with a mass bulge. The sudden spike in pleasure clouded her thoughts and rather than acting in character, she decided to act how she'd normally act when she was faced with this sight.

'Fairy Woman' couldn't use her hands at the moment, so she improvised and pulled down the man's pants with her teeth, allowing Natsu's cock to spring free. A lustful gleam appeared in her chocolate brown eyes when she saw the man's member. However, before she could get started, she remembered her role and stopped herself. "You truly are the worst... Tempting me with a kiss... Then forcing me to do... Something so... Unspeakable... And this cursed thing." The masked hero shakingly moaned and doing her best not to follow her instincts. No matter how hard she tried to deny the strong sense of arousal, she couldn't fool the Dragon Slayer's noise.

"Come on Fairy Woman, just give in do what you were always meant to, become my personal bitch." The demon lord told woman as he moved the closer, forcing the head of his cock into Erza's face. Like he hoped, she didn't resist him and decided to swallow her pride along with the bulbous head of the pink haired man. "Now that's what I've been waiting for, but you know this won't be good enough for me." He praised, placing his hand on the woman's head before forcing his burning member down her well-trained throat. As he expected, the woman managed to take his entire length with very little struggle. Despite this, he still didn't stop, gripping her Scarlet locks as she started to rock his hips back and forth.

He let out a low growl, finally getting the feeling he had been hoping for. The way Erza's wet tight through snuggly wrapped around his cock was something he could never get tired of. The best part was that it didn't stop there. Fairy Woman's large cushiony lips wrapping around his manhood created a perfect seal, that only made it feel better when she would suck him. Her experience with the man had also allowed Erza to tighten around his shaft and his blunt crown. The pinkette didn't get enough from that and he began rigorously thrusting back and forth into the captive's throat. Knowing how durable what the woman was, he didn't give her any mercy.  _'What a monster, how dare he treat a maiden like me in this way.'_ Fairy Woman wondered, barely maintaining any semblance of control.

While it could have been thought that Natsu was having all the fun, that couldn't be further from the truth. The woman thrived on this kind of rough treatment and the toy hammering her dripping maidenhood was only added to the experience. Despite her hard and strict attitude, she was a major freak when it came to bedroom affairs. This only worked in the favour of the pinkette as it just made her better at sucking him off. "I think it's time to take it all the way up, you've earnt it." Natsu told the woman.

She attempted to protest, but he didn't notice or care and he turned the dial up to the max. Erza's body began to shake and quiver with pleasure and moans erupted from her, sending very pleasant vibrations along the man's strong shaft. It felt amazing, the greedy pinkette began to thrust his hips faster, getting deeper and deeper into her accommodating throat. While the woman was steadily falling out of character, the man got further into character. "You're an amazing little slut, I'm never going to let you go... I'm going to keep you here as my sexy little toy." He complimented, cramming his cock further down his lover's throat. Normally, Erza would have been able to handle it, but the toy had been driving her crazy for way too long. However, the horned man didn't care, in fact, it just made him work harder. It took him no time to hit his stride and his thrusts became vicious.

Natsu continued to furiously face fuck the feline-themed hero for a while longer. Neither of them knew how long the fire mage had been going, and neither of them cared, it was a wonderful time for both parties. Erza got the rough treatment she had been yearning for, and Natsu got to enjoy every aspect of his lover's talented tongue. The pinkette was incredibly close now, and instead of simply finishing in her mouth, he wanted to do something a little more fun. Natsu grabbed the woman by her ponytail, forcing her off his member, leaving her a flushed breathless mess. "What are you doing?" Erza questioned with genuine surprise in her voice. The Dragon Slayer smirked at the reaction he got from the woman.

"What's this? Was the great Fairy Woman just a cock loving masochist all along?" Natsu mocked as he started stroking his manhood. He was close enough that it was right in front of the bound woman, but far enough that Erza couldn't get to it. A massive blush appeared on the heroine's face when she figured out what the man intended to do. Her masochistic side began to take over and her maidenhood began to flood in anticipation. "Now, stick your tongue out like the bitch you are and tell me what you want." He instructed.

As he had hoped, the woman obliged without hesitation. "I want you to cover me in cum and claim me as yours...My master." Erza moaned, making the man increase the speed of his strokes. The fallen heroine the stuck her tongue out and waited for what she had worked for. With a few more mighty movements, Natsu let out a small grunt before releasing his load. Erza's eyes lit up as thick ropes of cum rained down and covered her masked face, scarlet hair and the top her breasts. She did her best to swallow as much of the man's seed as possible. "Thank you master, but so much is going to waste... I need more." She begged, raising the pinkette's member back to attention.

"It's good that you know your place now." Natsu congratulated before he slashed at the chains above Erza, freeing the woman's arms, but leaving her legs bound to the ground. However, due to the toy still deeply lodged inside her and the fact her head was spinning from the man's musk, she was unable to stand and she fell onto her knees. She didn't mind too much since she was able to clean herself up while joying the toy still revving away inside her. Natsu watched as the woman cleaned herself, which only turned him on even more. "I think it's time to move onto the real fun." He said, getting behind the woman. He decided that it was time for her to part with her favourite toy and without warning, he removed the toy before casting it aside. The woman was about to complain, but the pinkette rammed his cock inside the woman. He made sure that every last inch of his manhood was nestled inside the tight soaking maidenhood of his captive. "You're so inviting... Like I said before, you're going to make the perfect toy." The pinkette huffed, placing his hands onto the woman's wide hips.

Erza moaned when she felt the man's hands sink into her sides. She revelled in the feeling heat radiating from the man's arms and big pulsating cock. "Don't keep me waiting, I want you to fuck me, you sexy demon lord." Erza begged, wiggling her ass and hips against the man's strong body. She had thrown away pretty much all of her character and only lust had taken its place. The pinkette began to move, just as the woman had hoped, he wasn't gentle. He started off with a brisk speed, which was accompanied by an incredible strength.

"You're such a bad little hero, telling me what to do. I'm the one in charge, and I'm going to make sure that you don't forget." Natsu told the woman before he gave the heroine's bubble butt a strong flaming slap. He let out a small grunt as he felt the woman's maidenhood tighten around his manhood in reaction to the slap. To say that the pinkette was proud of his work would have been an understatement. He had successfully broken down the great Fairy Woman's defences and he was now pounding her senseless. "Let's get the rest of this off, I need to see everything you have to offer." He continued. The pinkette proceeded to burn the rest of his lover's clothing. Her breasts were now free, her scarlet locks were now free to cascade down her body and her face was exposed.

The woman barely noticed the state of her clothing, she was in her own little world. The man's strong movements were driving her crazy. She couldn't get enough of the way it spread her and how each trust managed to hit a sweet spot. "More, more, deeper!" Erza screamed, steadily losing strength in both her arms and legs. Luckily for her, she didn't have to support herself, Natsu took care of that when he grabbed two handfuls of the redhead's massive swaying breasts. "They're all yours, play with them all you want." She continued, backing up her ass and grinding against the man.

Natsu took the woman's words to heart and grabbed the beauty's breasts even tighter. The fire mage's clawed fingers began to tweak and tease the hardened peaks of the moaning woman. "Now that's what I want to hear my sweet little heroine." He grunted as he moved even faster. Much like his lover, Natsu's mind was becoming clouded with lust. The man wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop himself at this rate, not that he cared, he doubted that anything could stop him from finishing inside the flushed maiden. "You better not give out on me, I'm not stopping anytime soon." He told the woman.

"You better keep your word." Erza replied.

**~Much Later~**

Erza now found herself chained up again. She wasn't sure how the man had convinced her, but she was very glad it had happened. The redhead couldn't get enough of the new position. The knight's hands were suspended above her head and her back was pressed against the wall. She loved the way the man held her up, tenderly gripping her ass and the way the pinkette's cock rammed into her tight entrance. Despite the fact he was still mostly in costume, Natsu hadn't managed to stay in character. "I can feel it Erza, you're going to cum again, aren't you?" Natsu grunted as he continued his relentless assault on the bound woman's cum stuffed maidenhood.

The man hadn't let up since he had started and Erza was loving it. "The same could be said about you, it feels like you're going to explode any second." Erza moaned, pressing her soft sweaty body closer to the man. The pinkette's vigorous thrusting had made most of the strength in her body, but she was still felt confident enough to taunt the man, it was one of the things Natsu loved about his girlfriend. "Come on you sexy demon lord, cum inside your captive, she won't stop you." She teased before she put more effort into her limited movements. She wanted to make sure every inch of the man was buried inside her when he came.

"Uh... Here it comes." Natsu grunted as he tightened his grip on her large firm ass. The woman's butt and hips were covered in red marks, which were all courtesy of the man. She never complained, she actually liked the way the Natsu always left his mark on her body. The only thing she liked more was when he left his mark inside her, and luckily for her, he was mere seconds away from doing just that. The pinkette let out a few more thrusts and the pinkette let out everything as Erza's pussy closed in around him. Both lovers tensed up at the feeling of shared climax before they engaged in another lip lock. The two became enthralled in one another every time they entered a shared state of bliss.

"We've made quite a mess." Erza moaned as she started calming down from her high. She had been so caught up with her lover that she hadn't noticed how much the Dragon Slayer had spread his seed. "Looks like we're going to have a lot of cleaning up to do." She sighed.

"We can worry about that after we're done." Natsu replied. Erza smiled at the man's enthusiasm before moving in for another kiss.

**~Even later~**

The young couple had finally finished up, and they were resting in Erza's room. Erza was laying on top of her lover and resting her head on his strong chest. Both were as naked as the day they were born and completely out of energy. "So Erza, was that as good as you wanted?" Natsu asked the knight, stroking the woman's long scarlet hair. Erza proceeded to pout at the man beneath her, confusing the man.

"Well, everything was great, except one thing." Erza started before she picked herself and straddled the man. She may have been sore, but she was still Titania and nothing stopped her. Judging from her expression, Natsu knew that the re-quip mage was going to get told off. The Dragon Slayer didn't mind, he was getting an unobscured view of the redhead's massive breasts. "The bad guy isn't meant to win in the end." She continued with an annoyed glare.

"It's not really my fault, I'm just too good at what I do... Maybe we should do it again, you looked amazing in that costume." Natsu said, still enjoying the view of his naked girlfriend. It was a truly amazing view and if he wasn't so tired, he would have forced the woman onto her back and he'd already be pounding the hell out of her.

"I'd say yes, but my costume is in tiny little pieces at the moment." Erza replied before falling back on top of the man. She watched Natsu's eyes widen at the realisation. The shocked look quickly turned into regret, he'd never get to see her in the captivating costume again. Seeing this, Erza decided to comfort the man. "Don't be too upset Natsu, I'm sure I can find another hero costume... I might even take the role of the villain if you really want me to."

Natsu's eyes lit up with excitement and a bright smile appeared on the woman. "You mean it? You're the best!" Natsu exclaimed, bringing the woman in for a hug. He could already imagine what kind of costumes the beauty would wear for him. Erza looked great in just about anything and he knew he'd have fun with all of them.

**The End**


End file.
